My Sweet Dark Princess
by Goddess of Night Eternal Faith
Summary: Kimberly Ann Hart daughter of Lord Zedd and enemy to all who hate her father and family when this sweet yet deadly warrior is sent to earth she is expected to kill the power rangers...no one expected her to fall in love with the enemy full summary inside
1. Chapter 1: a new threat

**A/N: Hey there everyone! Okay now I know there is a lot of stories out there like this but I just couldn't help it! I love power rangers and I love Tommy and Kimberly together! I just hated how it ended for these two so I am making a story for them ^^ also so there is no confusion I am adding enemies from other power rangers but not adding the rangers themselves (does that make sense?) also the only rangers that are going to be here are the original ones and the ninja storm ^^ also there is Kat bashing so if you like her I suggest you leave so yeah ^^**

**~Happy Birthday Victor! I freaking love you 3!**

**Now we can continue**

**My Sweet Dark Princess**

**Summary: Kimberly Ann Hart daughter of Lord Zedd and enemy to all that hate her father and her family. When this sweet yet deadly warrior is sent to earth she is expected to kill the power rangers and kill Zordan once and for all, and yet no one expects her to fall in love with the enemy…can she really the one person who stole her heart? Or will she listen to her father and kill the rangers and destroy the planet along with her heart?**

**Parings: Kimberly/Tommy  
>ToriBlake  
>JasonTrini  
>and a whole lot more!<strong>

**Chapter 1: a new threat **

_If you want to live, let live  
>If you want to go, let go<br>I'm not afraid to dream to sleep, sleep forever_

_I don't need to touch the sky  
>I just want to feel that high<br>And you refuse to lift me_

_Guess it wasn't real after all  
>Guess it wasn't real all along<em>

_If I fall and all is lost  
>It's where I belong<em>

_If you want to live, let live  
>If you want to go, let go<br>I'm never gonna be your sweet, sweet surrender_

Rita stared at the remains of her monster. Those fucking rangers have ruined another perfectly good plan of hers. No matter what type of monster she threw at them, no matter how deadly her plans were those asstards always found a way to stop her and humiliate her. Things have gotten worse when the storm rangers teamed up with them. Ever since they've joined forces they have been unstoppable not even her top monsters could stop them.

The team of rangers made the empress feel weak and powerless, two emotions that Rita despised with a passion. Her hands tighten around her staff and the balcony's rail. She wanted to kill them! She hated feeling vulnerable but as long as the rangers were around that was the dreaded feeling she was going to keep on feeling until she got rid of them!

"Rita, someone is here to see you,"

Rita's tighten her hold on her staff causing her knuckles to become white. She was in no mood for visitation

"Whoever it is tell them to fuck off! I am in no mood to deal with their crap," the empress shouted to her solider.

"Aww Rita, you're too busy for me? Is that really any way to say treat to an old friend?"

The empress's eyes widen in surprise when she heard that voice not just any voice _his _voice. The voice belonged to none other than her once forgotten love. The man whom she loved but broke her heart for another. She slowly turned and saw her old flame. A huge smirk started to form across her face.

The end of the rangers…was near.

**Angel Grove **

The sun was shining as brightly as it could, the wind was blowing as gently as possible, and the sky was partly cloudy but there was no sign that it was going to rain.

A day like this should be spent outside and taking advantage of this perfect day. For a certain white ranger he was spending it sleeping in.

A beautiful blond hair girl entered her half-brother's room. Her dazzling smile turned into a scowl when she saw that her brother was still sleeping.

She checked her watch and saw they had another hour to get to school. She walked up to the edge of the bed and pulled off the cover.

Tommy felt a slight shiver run down his spine when he opened his eyes he sat up and saw his baby sister standing at the edge of the bed the cover falling off her hands.

"What the fuck Tori?"

"Get up, Jason is coming to pick us up in," she lifted her watch to see the time "twenty minutes and if you're not ready I am telling him to leave." She said in a sweet smile.

Tommy groaned and buried his face in his pillow. He didn't want to go to school, after Rita's last monster all he wanted to do was sleep, but he couldn't afford to miss another day in school. If he did then his mother would have his ass.

Grumbling about his little sister and how unappreciated she was that he saved her ass he started to get ready for the day. A day that would change his life forever.

**Back with Rita**

Rita's smirk became a scowl when she saw who else was with him.

"Well Rita, are you going to speak or did I waste my time to come here?"

Rita smiled at him and ignored the other five figures that were with him.

"Hello Zeddy, its' been a while since I've last seen you. How are you?"

Zedd growl at the nickname and if he could he would kill her. But he knew that she needed him, and whatever that reason was he would hear her out and if he approve than he would stay, if not than Rita better pray to all the gods that were out there and hope that her death was quick and painless.

"Cut to the chase Rita, you sent me a distress call telling me to come to your castle because you have urgent business to discuss with me. Well? Here I am, let's here this 'urgent business' of yours'."

Rita shook her head and approached her 'friend'.

"Always with business with you. Fine if you must know I am having a bit of a situation that needs to be taken care of."

"Let me guess it involves the power rangers, doesn't it?"

Rita's head snapped towards the voice. Standing proud and tall were Zedd's four children. Hunter the oldest of the three, Blake the second oldest, Trinity or Trini the oldest female and last but certainly not the least was Zedd's pride and joy the last child his precious wife gave to him before she passed away. Kimberly Ann or Kimmie as her siblings like to call her. And standing tall and proud next to Kimberly was her warrior that her father assigned to protect her. Zeltrax, Kimberly's own personal guard that Zedd assigned to protect her, yes the young girl knew how to fight thanks to her warrior and her siblings but one can never be too careful when it came to the beautiful daughter of Lord Zedd.

All his children resembled Sally his wife, in more ways than one. Hunter had her gorgeous smile and her dedication to never give up, Blake inherited her tan skin and her fierce protectiveness to protect those he loved Trini had her lovely jet black hair and her stubborn attitude and amazing coordination, and Kimberly, sweet Kimberly had not only her beauty but her kind and gentle attitude. Sally was a fantastic warrior only problem, she hated fighting. Something Rita could never understand. Perhaps that is why she died when Kimberly was only five? Sally had kaleidoscope eyes so each of her children inherited a color from her.

"Rita, I believe I asked you a question." Hunter asked. Rita sent them all a cheeky smiled.

"Why yes Hunter, it does involve the power rangers. But of course it all depends if you four are ready to face them?"

Hunter smirked behind his visor like his parents he loved a good challenge.

"Rita you should know that my brother, sister, Zeltrax and I can handle anything you or anyone throws at us."

A small coughing sound could be heard from the back of the group. Hunter turned to see his baby sister glaring at him.

"Excuse me Hunter but you sorta forgot someone."

"Really, who?" although he already know who she was talking about.

Kim resist the erg to roll her eyes.

"Me of course. You guys aren't the only ones that can fight."

Hunter and Blake both stared at her as if she just lost her damn mind, Trini looked shocked, and Zeltrax just stood there. They all were about to voice their opinions on why she shouldn't join them but it was their father who spoke.

"Absolutely not! I forbid you to fight against the ranger!" Kimberly slightly flinched she wasn't use to her father yelling at her, he rarely did.

"Daddy please, I want to be able to fight alongside my family. If what Rita said was true than I want to help in any way I can."

Zedd and the rest of her family was about to protest but Zeltrax stopped them.

"My lord I understand your concern for Kimberly for I too worry for her, but you understand that she has improve since the last time she has fought. Her skills have improved and she can hold her own against me, in fact there are times when I have to use my sword when I fight her."

"Really?" Blake asked as he looked at his baby sister.

"If she can hold her own against Zeltrax then maybe she can face off against the rangers." Trini said. She loved her little sister and she will do whatever she can to protect her and make her happy.

Zedd stared at his oldest daughter, unlike his youngest she was a warrior through and through. She didn't inherit her mother's gentle heart, she got her killer instincts from him and when their mother was killed that heart blacken and swore revenge on the person that killed their mother.

"Blake, do you or Hunter want to say something about this? Should I allow your baby sister to assist you in fighting with the rangers?"

Blake stared at his baby sister. True she has improved and yes she has gotten stronger. And if any of the rangers harm her he could be there to kill them.

"I may not like it but as long as she doesn't get hurt than I'm okay with it." Zedd nodded his head to his second oldest and turned to his oldest child. Kimberly swallowed a lump that was begging to form. She knew that it all depended on Hunter. No matter what Zeltrax, Trini, and Blake said the final decision was all up to Hunter since he was the oldest and the one with more experience. Hunter stared into his sister's doe like eyes. He really wanted her to stay here and be safe but if he did that then it would crush her knowing she can't do anything to help them.

"I don't like it, but I guess we will have to deal with it later." Kimberly threw herself against her brothers and sister and thanked them over and over. Zedd was a bit disappointed, he was hoping that Hunter would agree with him but guess you got to let them go when they are ready.

"SO," she turned to her father with a wicked smirk.

"When do we strike?"

**Angel Grove High School**

"Damn did you see the new girl?"

"Which one there are two and they are both sexy as hell! Especially the brunette."

"Yeah there both pretty cute."

"Oh my god! Katie did you see him? I mean he looked like he belongs on the cover of a magazine!"

"These people are annoying me," Trini said with venom in her tone she really hated how the male population would continue to stare at her and her sister's ass.

"It could be worse," her optimistic sister said.

"How so?"

"They could be touching," she said and shrug her shoulder.

Trini growled, if any of these buffoons touch her or Kim they will surly regret it.

Blake and Hunter just shook their heads, according to Finster they were supposed to blend in and try not to draw to much attention. Still a part of them wanted to kill them for staring at their sisters.

The siblings entered the guidance office to pick up their schedule there they saw none other than the pink ranger along with the red ranger, white ranger and the blue ranger themselves.

Jason and Kat have been called to the guidance to help them show a few students around. Apparently four new students have decided to join their school. Since he and Kat were on the welcoming commit along with Tommy and Tori they had to show the new students around. Tommy and Tori were already there.

"So when do the new students arrive?" Kat asked Miss. Jacobs.

"They should be-oh there they are! Welcome students." Tori turned her head and met with the most beautiful pair of brown eyes she's ever seen. Jason almost fell when he saw the most beautiful girl ever. Tommy blinked once, twice to make sure that the goddess before him was real and not something that his imagination made. Kat just stared at them with a sweet smile.

"Hello welcome to Angel Grove my name is Kat Hilliard and these are my friends Jason, Tommy, and Tori." When Kat pointed to Tori she tried to hide her face from the tanned skin boy.

Blake saw the blond hair girl trying to hide her face from them. Hmm…this could be interesting.

"Hi, I'm Hunter. These are my siblings," the three stepped up and introduce themselves.

"Blake,"

"Trini,"

"Kimberly Ann but you can call me Kim I mean that's if you want to."

Her eyes couldn't help but stare at the white ranger. She hated to admit it but he was pretty cute.

Tommy stared at the beauty before him, even her name was beautiful, Kimberly Ann. As soon as the tall blond kid said that they were siblings he let out a breath of air he didn't realize he was holding.

"Well now that that's over with why don't I give you all your schedules and part you up?" Miss Jacobs hands the new student their schedules and a map of the school.

"Well I hope you all have a good day." The students nodded their heads and headed out.

"So what classes do you guys have?" Tommy asked them but he was staring at Kimberly the whole time.

Tori stood next to Blake and looked at his schedule.

"Looks like we have all the same classes." She said in a neutral tone however on the inside she was screaming in joy.

Blake stared at the blond. He had to admit that she was pretty cute; she may be some use to him.

"Real now? Well I guess I'm lucky to have a beautiful girl like you showing me around huh?"

Tori tried to hide her blush but Blake already saw it.

"Umm…we should ummm…go now?" The blue ranger said. _"Great Tori, now he's gonna think you're an idiot!"_

Blake on the other hand was thinking differently.

"_Perfect,"_

Blake and Tori headed out to their first period. A part of Tommy wanted to go after them since that was his sister but then again…

"So what classes do you have?" Jason asked the black haired female. Trini wanted to slap her brother for his oblivious flirting but knowing him he had a plan up his sleeve. Trini turned to the red ranger and handed him her schedule. Jason took it and saw like Tori and Blake they too had the same schedule.

"Looks like we have the same classes together." Trini nodded her head and headed for her first class. Jason followed her and started to show her around.

Hunter and Kimberly stared at their sister. Ever since their mother's death she changed. She was once a free spirited and enjoyed fighting for fun, but after her mother's death she changed and only showed her true self to her siblings and her father.

"Your sister…" the pink ranger started, both Hunter and Kim gave her a glaring look. Kat knew that if looks could kill she would be dead.

"So what classes do you two have?" Tommy asked them trying to break the tension.

Kimberly showed him her schedule while Hunter turned to leave the trio alone.

"Hunter?" Kim called to her brother.

Hunter turned and gave Kim a look that she knew quit well. She nodded her head in understanding.

"Hey don't you need help looking for your classes?" Kat asked. Hunter smiled at them, "No I can find my way on my own see you later Kimmie."

Hunter turned a corner and was gone. Kim stared at the Pink and White ranger, she had to admit that the white ranger was cute but the pink ranger didn't look like a threat but then again looks can be deceiving.

"Sooo…are you all blood related or are you all adopted?" Kat asked trying to make conversation.

Kim gave them a tight smiled. "We're blood related,"

"Ohh,"

An awkward silence fell on them.

"So should we show you to your classes?" Tommy asked breaking the tension.

"Oh right." She showed them her schedule and what luck; she had the same schedule as them. The two showed her around and pointed out where the library was and all that important stuff. Kim just nodded her head and listen to everything they told her.

**With Blake and Tori**

Throughout their first three classes Tori and Blake have been getting to know each other.

"So, what do you do for fun?" Blake asked her.

"I surf and hang out with my brother and our friends."

"You have a brother?"

"Half-brother, Tommy is my brother. My mom and his dad married each other when he was two and nine months later I was born."

"Interesting,"

"What about you?"

Blake smirked at her.

"What about me?"

"You know your family?"

Blake had to be cautious even though she didn't know he was her enemy he didn't want to give her too much information that she can use against him

"Hunter the blond is the oldest, I'm the second, Trini is the third oldest and Kimberly is the baby."

Tori nodded her head. In retrospect she was glad that they were related.

"So you surf huh?"

Tori nodded her head afraid that her voice would betray her.

"Maybe you can teach me sometime?"

"Sure, I would love to." Blake smiled at her causing her to blush. This was just too easy.

**With Trini and Jason**

Jason stared at the Asian beauty before him. Long jet black hair, deep black eyes, and a nice completion that most girls will kill for.

Their first three classes were spent in silence. Trini was silent throughout the whole thing and only spoke when the teacher spoke to her.

Jason would try to have a small conversation with her but she would only answer in simple yes or no. the red ranger could see that the petite teenager always had her guard up, as if she was always waiting for something to happen or someone to attack her. He wanted to break down those walls that she created and get to know her. But for now he would settle for what he has and that's her.

**With Hunter**

Hunter entered his first class there he saw the other red ranger, the yellow ranger, the other blue ranger, and the black ranger. Yep this was going to be a piece of cake.

**Lunch time**

Kimberly, Tommy, and Kat enter the cafeteria; there she spotted her brothers and her sister sitting with the rangers.

The trio approached the group of friends and sat down.

"Hey Tommy, Kat, you must be Kimberly?" A tan skin boy spoke. Kimberly smiled and agreed with him.

"I'm Shane, that's Zack, Billy, and Dustin." He introduced the rest of their friends.

"Nice to meet you,"

Kimberly stared at her siblings and they all gave her a look that said the plan would go as schedule.

The brunette could see that Blake and Tori have really hit off and Trini has slightly let her guard down.

"_He may be the enemy but if he can bring back my sister than I don't care who or what he is."_

"So how are you guys liking Angel Grove so far?" Dustin asked them.

"Its' different than what we're used to," Trini said.

"How so?" Kat asked.

"We're use to the city than a small town." Blake said.

The rangers all nodded their heads in understanding.

"So do any of you guys race?" Blake asked.

"What type of racing?" Tommy asked amaze to know that there was another fellow racer among the group.

"Motocross," both Blake and Hunter said at the same time.

Dustin and Tommy both smile.

"Hell yeah, Tommy and I race, how good are you two?"

Blake and Hunter smirked at them.

"Hunter and I were the best,"

"So how about a race after school?"

The boys smirked and agreed to meet up with them after school. The siblings walked together to their final class since they had it together with the rangers.

"So what's your plan Hunter?" Trini asked.

"Goldar and Zeltrax will be attacking after school. We will be joining them afterwards," he whisper so only they could hear. The trio nodded and agreed with their older brother. The end of the rangers was near and they will fall by their hands little did they know that the rangers end wasn't the only thing heading their way…

_Guess it wasn't real after all  
>Guess it wasn't real all along<em>

_If I fall and all is lost  
>No light to lead the way<br>Remember that all alone  
>Is where I belong<em>

_In a dream  
>Will you give your love to me<br>Beg my broken heart to beat  
>Save my life, change my mind?<em>

_If I fall and all is lost  
>No light to lead the way<br>Remember that all alone  
>Is where I belong<em>

**A/N: Love it hate it tell me what you think and no I am not changing the fact that Hunter, Blake, Trini, and Kimberly are related along with Tori and Tommy. So yeah…have a good night/day ^^**

**~Happy Birthday cousin ^*^**


	2. Chapter 2: a new player enters the game

**A/N: Hi there everyone! Well here is the second chapter to My sweet dark princess! Thank you everyone who reviewed/favored/alerted this story ^^ you guys rock. I would like to dedicate this chapter to two of my bestest friends! Nicole and Adriana! **

**~*~*~*~*Happy Birthday Adriana and Nicole this chapter is dedicated to you guys you guys rock! I love your crazy ass selves!~*~*~*~***

**Chapter 2: a new player enters the game**

_Armies have conquered  
>And fallen in the end<br>Kingdoms have risen  
>Then buried by sand<br>The Earth is our mother  
>She gives and she takes<br>She puts us to sleep and  
>In her light we'll awake<br>We'll all be forgotten  
>There's no endless fame<br>But everything we do  
>Is never in vain<em>

We're part of a story, part of a tale  
>We're all on this journey<br>No one is to stay  
>Where ever it's going<br>What is the way

Forests and deserts  
>Rivers, blue seas<br>Mountains and valleys

**Lunar Palace**

Zedd stood tall and proud outside the balcony, he was watching his children interact with the power rangers, one ranger made him want to kill him right where he stood. The white ranger was awfully getting too close to his daughter, way to close for his liking. He would have to tell Hunter and Blake to keep a good eye on that one, the last thing he needs is to have his daughter's heartbroken…again. Without thinking Zedd's arm went to the small chain that was wrapped around his neck.

The only thing he had left of his wife beside their children was the necklace that she never took off. Sally was an amazing woman, a fantastic warrior, and a beautiful wife.

She had olive skin, long curly jet black hair big doe eyes that were blue, brown, black, and hazel, and a body that most earthlings would kill for. Sally was from another planet than his, she was sold to by her father to the Dark Empire to be a maid or a concubine or whatever they wanted her for. When Zedd saw her he was captivated by her beauty and her fiery attitude and her amazing fighting skills, Zedd saw such talent shouldn't go to waste so he had his generals Scorpina and Goldar train her and shape her into a fitting warrior. Although he was able to twist her mind, he was never able to twist her heart.

Sally was so pure, so innocent that no matter what they did she could never be as sick and twisted as them, hell she even forgave her father for selling her. Zedd on the other hand was disgusted by the man that he was considering selling his own daughter's body!

When he found out about that he wanted to kill the man, which scared him. He didn't have a real reason to kill her father, the only good reason he had was that he was planning on hurting Sally. When Sally heard this she just laugh at him and told him that he didn't need to do that.

In fact she told him that she forgave him for everything he's done to her; beating her within an inch of her life, giving her jobs that only a male adult could do, having other men watching her strip for them, she forgave him for it all. Zedd's only thought was either this girl is too sweet for her own good or is really stupid.

But then he remembered something that even scared him!

_Flashback_

_"I forgave him for it," she said as she finished her tale on how her own father nearly killed her. Both of them were outside watching the night sky, Sally's favorite pass time. Throughout the whole time Zedd was filled with rage and hatred and he had to know why this sweet yet damage girl could forgive so easily._

_"Why? If that was me, I would've killed him." Sally laughed at that, he loved her laugh it reminded him of bells ringing together and making the sweetest sound he'd ever heard._

_"I know you would've Lord Zedd, but I don't use violence for anything unless it is absolutely necessary."_

_Their conversation took a darker tone._

_"However," her tone got darker and was full of hate something he didn't expect coming from such a loving gentle girl._

_"I would make that sick twisted fuck pay for what he did to my sister,"_

_This surprise Zedd in many ways one he didn't know that she had a sister and two he did not know that Sally was capable of such a dark tone, one that sent shivers down his spine._

_"Once I am strong enough I will make him pay for what he did to her, I will have him begging for mercy begging for me stop, I will put him through such agony that it'll make hell look like heaven when I am done with him."_

_Never in his life had he heard such a calm yet deadly tone. Her kaleidoscope eyes burned with such hatred such anger that it almost made Zedd feel sorry for the man almost._

_"May I ask what he did to her or is that a private matter?" even though he could force her to tell him he didn't want to ruin this moment they were having._

_Sally gave a bitter smile for some reason this made her look more stunning than she already was._

_"Like me, he sold her and treated her the same way he treated me. Unlike me, she didn't just have to strip for those low life men." Zedd didn't need to ask what she meant by that._

_"He was the one who took her innocent; she was the oldest and looked more like my bitch ass mother that's why he did what he did to her."_

_"What happen to her?" he asked._

_"When she came back from the man she was sold to my father continue his ways with her, I asked her why she didn't stop him. She told me that as long as it was her and not me than she didn't care what happen to her. My father killed her, he was done with "it" as he love putting his time with her. So once he found out she was pregnant with **his** child he killed her. That was after he sold me to you my Lord."_

_Her tone went from dark and hatred to soft and scared. Zedd could tell that this sweet angel wasn't really an angel, she was a devil in disguise and that excited him in more ways than one. Her forgiveness towards her father wasn't genuine; the only part that forgave him was the part that was force to forgive him, the part that made her his blood. If it wasn't for that there was no doubt in Zedd's mind that she would kill that man without batting an eye. _

_Under the moon's light that heightened her exotic features Zedd saw her in a new light. She was broken; she was just as much of a mess as they all were the only difference was that she put on such a good act to hide her pain. An act that even Zedd himself fell for._

_He could see her walls crumpling as she spoke to him, he could see her mask slipping out of place, he could see the scared little girl that she was desperately trying to hide._

_Hesitantly as if he was afraid she might break Zedd placed a hand on her cheek. Sally stiffen for a moment before she relaxed under his touch. He cupped her face and turned her so that she was facing him._

_"I can see the pain in you my young warrior, I see the truth in your lies, and I understand. You've been through so much pain that it surprises me that your pure heart hasn't been tainted by evil."_

_"As I told you my Lord, it was my sister who kept me from falling,"_

_"I understand my beauty, but you must understand this," his thumb rubbed her cheek admiring how soft her skin was. Hesitantly as if she was afraid he would pull away the young woman placed her hand on his covering it with her own._

_"You can be as cold as you want with everyone, you can smile and act like everything is fine. But with me, you can be yourself just like you are being tonight. I want you to trust me enough and not hide behind that mask you wear. Trust me love, trust me with your heart and I will do the same."_

_Sally swallowed a lump that was begging to form. So, he saw right through her act? It made her want to trust him but it also made her want to run from him. Without thinking she began to speak the truth the pain that she locked in her heart long ago._

_"I want to trust you, god I do. But I am scared."_

_"What reason do you have to be scared? You trust me with your secrets, why can't you trust me with your heart?"_

_"Because every time I trust someone they give me so many reason why I shouldn't." she was so close to tears that it was breaking the cold ruthless leader's heart._

_Without thinking Zedd placed his lips to her and gave a soft yet passion kiss._

_"I'm not everyone else love, I will never hurt you and I will never allow anyone to hurt you. Tear down your walls and let me in."_

_Sally search his face to see if there was any way that he would betray her, what she saw was genuine. He truly did care for her and wanted her to be happy. Without thinking she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in a fierce hug and cried, cried like a new born baby, cried all the pain, hatred, and sadness that filled her heart._

_End of flashback_

That night was a night he would never forget he took her as his own and claimed her. A month or two later she kept her word and killed her father. Zedd remember how beautiful she looked, her eyes blazing with hate, her entire body covered in blood. She looked like a goddess. That was also a crazy night which lead them to their first born child Hunter.

At first Zedd was afraid to become a father but with Sally's guidance he was able to handle it. He, Scorpina, and Goldar train the boy in both fighting and planning. After his second birthday Sally gave birth to two twins. Blake and Trinity named after her sister. Sally was happy to have a little girl, one she could spoil and play with. Zedd loved all his children but he had to agree with Sally having a little girl among two boys was just too cute. Both of them spoil her to no end. Of course she wanted to learn how to fight like her brothers and Zedd agree with it.

His enemies found out about Sally and his children and they did everything they could to destroy him so he and Sally along with Scorpina and Goldar trained them so that they could defend themselves. Then came their final child, their little princess. Kimberly Ann was born on the same day as Sally. It made Sally happy to know that her daughter shared a birthday with her, both Zedd and the rest of their family agreed that Kimberly would be the only one who wouldn't fight; she was just too sweet to innocent to be thrown into a world like this.

_Flashback _

_Sally stared at all her four children, sleeping soundly together. They all just came back from the hospital and were all extremely tired. Sally could see how protective her boys were of their sisters and she could see how much the little girls love each other. A pair of cold arms wrapped around her surprisingly thin waist and pulled her to a cold body._

_"They look so peaceful," Zedd said in a surprising soothing tone._

_"They do, my little boys are going to fantastic warriors, like their father." Zedd turned her around and kissed her cheek._

_"And my little girls are going to be beautiful yet deadly women, like their mother."_

_Both parents began to kiss when they heard a small coughing sound. They turned to see their oldest son glaring at them. Sally couldn't help but laugh; he was definatley Zedd's son._

_"Mommy, Daddy I know you love each other but can you swap spit with each other in another room?" Once again Sally laughed at the little boy. Zedd on the other hand knew that Hunter has been spending too much time with Goldar._

_Sally walked up to her children and saw that all her children minus her baby were wide awake. She remembered what she and Zedd agreed on with Kimberly._

**A few hours ago**

_Sally looked at the man who she gave her heart to holding their newborn child. Zedd couldn't take his eyes off his newborn daughter, she looked so much like her mother and he could already tell she was going to be just like her mother. _

_"Sally, I don't want her to fight," this shock sally. Normally he wanted her children to fight and defend themselves now he wanted their youngest to not fight?_

_"Why? Zedd your enemies are still a threat and if they get her how will she defend herself?"_

_"Her brothers and sister can protect her, hell they all told me they don't want this kinda life for her. I can also assign someone to protect her."_

_"You already did, didn't you?"_

_"Yes I did. As I stated I don't want her to lose her innocence like her siblings."_

_Sally got up and walked to her lover and daughter. _

_"IS that how you feel? Or how are children feel?"_

_"How we all feel, we want to give her another life, hell Hunter said he would kill anyone that lays a finger on her, Blake said that a certain scorpion showed him how to make it look like an accident and Trini said that no one is gonna harm her as long as they are around their little princess."_

_Sally smiled; it seems that her babies all got her fiery attitude to protect the ones they love._

_"May I ask who is assign to protect my little girl?"_

_"A warrior by the name of Zeltrax,"_

_"Zeltrax?"_

_"Yes, his father is one of my generals and he has trained his son to fight at the same age I trained Hunter."_

_"I see, how old is he?"_

_"The same age as the twins."_

_"Okay then, if that is what my family think is best then I agree with them." If he could Zedd would claim her again and she would probably have another child along the way._

**XxXxX**

_She kissed her children and said good night to them and told them that she loved them._

_End of flashback_

The time they all spent together was time that he will never forget but then came that faithful day, the day he swore revenge on Zordon.

_Flashback_

_Zedd and his war council were all having a meeting on how to defeat their greatest enemy, Zordon._

_"I say we just go and kill him," one of his generals said._

_"Its' not that simple air head, someone has to also kill Dulca since she is the one who is closer to Zordon's location." Sally implied._

_Scorpina stared at the woman who she consider as a baby sister._

_"What do you mean Sally?"_

_"Think about it, Zordon is a powerful wizard but not even he is as stupid as a certain general," glares at the general._

_"And it is obvious that Dulca is going to be there to protect him, so my suggestion is that I go and handle her while Goldie and Scorpina handle Zordon."_

_Everyone agreed with her and also agreed that Sally would be the only one to handle the warrior. _

_"Alright, this meeting is adjourn."_

_Zedd walked up to Sally, he knew she could fight but every time she left to fight it scared him not knowing if she was going to come back or not._

_"Be careful,"_

_Sally smiled at him and twirled the necklace she always wore. It was a three crescent moon with a pentagram in the middle. _**(A/N: go to my profile if you want to see it) **

_"I will and please don't worry, I have you and my children to come back to," Both Zedd and Sally said their good-byes along with the rest of her family._

**XxXxX**

_Zedd carried the lifeless body of his wife to the burial chamber. If one were to look carefully they would think she was sleeping, but everyone knew that sweet Sally, wife of Lord Zedd and mother of four was dead. His children were walking along side with him all trying hard not to cry. When they reach the crematory he placed her body on the bench and gave her one final kiss._

**"You trusted me with your heart…and I failed you, but I promise you I will kill Zordon for taking you away from us."**

_"Daddy?" Zedd looked to see Kimberly's big doe brown eyes looking at him._

_"Is mommy…gone?" Zedd bend down so that he was eye level with all his kids._

_"She is sweetie, but don't worry. Daddy is going to take care of everything."_

_All his children wrapped their arms around their father and cried their eyes out._

_End of Flashback_

His hand clutched the necklace tighter that a part of him was afraid it will break but he was lucky it was made from the toughest metal that it was hard to break.

"Zordon…you will pay for taking Sally away from us, you and your precious power rangers."

Goldar, Scorpina, and Zeltrax stared at their master and knew what was going through his head.

"Goldar, Scorpina be prepared to strike, I'll follow shortly,"

The two warriors smirked, the end of Zordon and his power rangers is coming, they will meet their down fall in a matter of minutes.

**Angel Grove High School**

The group of teenagers headed for Ernie's juice bar. Tommy told Kim that was the team's usual hang out said that was the best place to get a smoothie.

Tommy and Dustin agreed to race Blake and Hunter after they shared a smoothie and got to know each other better. They entered the room and sat down at their usual table. Kat sat next to Tommy who sat next to Kimberly, Tori and Blake sat together knees barreling touching, Billy, Zack and Shane sat across from them along with Hunter, Jason sat at the edge and Trini sat next to him.

Ernie walked up to his favorite customers.

"Hey guys how is everything going?"

"Everything is great Ernie, oh meet our new friends," Jason said.

"Trini,"

"Blake,"

"Hunter,"

"Kimberly."

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Ernie owner of this establishment is there anything I can get you guys?"

They all order their drinks and food. When their things came they all chowed down and started where their conversation left off.

"So how long have you guys known each other." Hunter asked, one thing he learned was that its' important to get as much information on your enemy, even the smallest detail can be used against you.

"Well as I told Blake, Tommy and I are half-siblings but we love and hate each other so we don't consider ourselves half-siblings we just consider brother and sister."

Tommy rubbed her head in affection matter; Tori grumbled and pushed his hand away. She smoothed it out and tried to make it look better.

"Tommy and I knew each other since we were five," Jason said.

"After that Billy and I joined them in the third grade." Zack informed them.

"And what about you three?" Blake asked as he took a bite of a french fry.

"Dustin and I knew each other in second grade and Shane met us in the fourth grade."

"I joined their group in when we were all in eighth grade."

Hunter nodded his head.

"How about you guys?" Kat asked. One thing that suck about gathering information, it goes both ways. Whether or not they know you are their enemy they always want to know about you.

"What do you want to know?" Trini asked. Hunter was suddenly grateful, Trini was better at handing out false information then him.

"Where are you guys original from?" the blond asked.

"West Virginia but our father got a new job and moved down here."

"Interesting. So who's the oldest?"

"Hunter, Blake, then me, and last is Kimberly."

She took a bite out of her veggie burger and waited for the next set of questions.

"What do you all do for fun?"

"Blake and I race and practice marshal arts."

"Trini and I are always practicing our gymnast techniques."

"So we have more fighters in our group." Shane joked.

"It would seem so," Tommy said.

"Really? You guys fight?"

"Half the times," Tommy quoted.

"Do you want to test your skills with us?" Blake asked looking at Tommy. Before Tommy could answer a small beeping sound was heard from the seven teenagers.

"Ummm…we got to take this," Kat said as she and Zack started to get up along with the rest of the rangers.

"Is everything alright?" Kim asked her big doe eyes filled with 'concern'.

Tommy really didn't want to go, he didn't want to leave the beauty before him alone without any explanation.

"Everything is fine we're just needed somewhere." Billy said to their new group of friends. They all nodded their heads in understanding. Tori really didn't want to go, she wanted to spent some more time with a certain man but ranger duty called and she needed to be there.

"Tommorow we can spare and race," Dustin said in a hurry.

"Hey its' cool, we understand besides we got to go and help our dad unpack," Hunter informed them. They all said their good byes and went somewhere where they could morph in private. Hunter turned to face his siblings.

"Let's go,"

**XxXxX**

Goldar and Scorpina were destroying the west side of the city, the two agreed with Zeltrax that they would be the only ones to attack and once they had their fun, the real fun would begin.

"Scorpina, Goldar!" the two henchmen turned to see the rangers taking their stance and waiting to attack.

"Don't you ever get tired of the same old shit?" Tori asked, she just ditched a hot guy for them? They were so fucking dead.

Goldar charged for the white and red ranger. Tommy raised his saber and Jason raised his blade blaster and the two 'brothers' went after Goldar. Scorpina backflip and stood in front of the rangers.

"Let's see what you have rangers,"

**On top of some random building**

Zeltrax stood on the ledge of some building staring at the fight. He was impressed by the white ranger and how he was able to hold his own against Goldar.

"Very impressive don't you think," he turned to the petty woman who was standing next to him.

"I am amaze that someone other than us can hold their own against Goldie," the navy ranger said, his voice was deeper than normal so they won't recognize him.

"True but let's see how they can handle you," the pink ranger said turning to her warrior and best friend. Zeltrax stared at his charge and nodded his head. He pulled out his sword and leaped off the roof top.

"Let's see if they are as dangerous as Rita says they are." The oldest female said.

**Back at the fight**

"Hi-yah!" Tori kicked Scorpina in the center of her chest causing her to lose her breath for a moment.

"Damn Tor, I didn't know you were this good at hating someone." Dustin said somewhat scared of the light blue ranger. When Scorpina started attacking them Tori was the first to attack. She punched and kick without showing mercy that it scared the rangers.

Tommy and Jason were almost done with Jason when they both felt a push out of nowhere and landed a few feet away from them. The same thing happened to Tori, one minute she was fighting the next she was lying on the ground with her brothers. The rangers ran to their friends and helped them up, asking them if they were okay.

When they turned to see who attacked them they were shock what they saw.

He was a cyborg but he looked twice as deadly as any cyborg they've ever faced. He had a sword in one hand and looked like he can seriously kick ass.

"Scorpina, Goldar you've done your job now…leave." His tone was calm and yet that calm tone scared them for some reason.

"Fine, hope you enjoy your fun with us rangers." Scorpina and Goldar disappeared from the fight. Leaving the rangers alone with their new playmate.

"Who and what are you?" Kat asked eyeing the cyborg. Even though he didn't have a mouth Kat could've sworn that he was smiling.

**Back with Kim and them**

"Looks like Zeltrax made his appearance," Kim said. "Now let's make ours." The four of them jumped off and landed next to Zeltrax.

**A few seconds earlier**

Out of nowhere four more beings enter the fight.

"What the hell?" Dustin asked in disbelief.

"No way how did this? When did this? Where did this?" Shane couldn't get any of his questions out the shock was just too much for him.

"This is a joke right? I mean we're the only rangers!" Kat shouted.

"This can't be right Zordon never mention other rangers," Tori looked at her brother for some reassurance. Tommy didn't look at his baby sister; he too was shock at what he was seeing.

Jason, Billy, and Zack eyed at both the rangers and the cyborg. From the looks of things the rangers were working with the cyborg instead of against it.

"You fools honestly think that Zordon is the only one with rangers?" the ranger dressed in crimson said, he sound cold, harsh tone.

"If you did then you are bigger fools than Rita," the yellow ranger stated.

"Wait…you don't work for Rita?" Billy asked getting slightly confused.

The navy ranger pulled out a staff and point it at them. The staff shot a bolt of lightning **(A/N: I know it doesn't really but for the sake of the story let's pretend** **it does)**

The lightning struck the rangers right at the center of their chest. The rangers landed on either their faces or their backs either way, it wasn't an easy landing. What was worse they landed far away from each other.

"Wow one shot from your thunder staff and they are already down? Pathetic, truly pathetic." The yellow ranger shook her head in disappoint meant. Kat glared at the ranger.

"Just who the hell do you think you are bitch?" the crimson and navy ranger shook their head in amusement.

She didn't know how or when but all of a sudden the enemy was standing in front of her, with a flick of her finger she sent Kat flying, she hit her back on a building causing the windows were her back met to crack.

"KAT!" her entire team shouted. Kat landed hard on the ground causing her to demorph. The yellow ranger whipped her arms as if she just touched filth and was getting rid of the germs that infested her hand. She turned her back to the group of rangers. "Lesson one rangers: never call me a bitch or you will get far, far worse."

Zack glared at the yellow ranger he hated the fact that someone hurt his teammate without thinking he pulled out his weapon and fired at her. Hunter saw this, he knew Trini could protect herself but he hated the fact that they would attack his sister while her back was turned to them; he pulled out his shield and step behind her blocking the blast from hurting her.

Trini let out a breath of air, she was so caught up with the fact that the pink ranger called her a bitch that she didn't realize that a blast was heading her way. Once again she was thankful that Hunter always watched out for his younger siblings.

"Lesson two rangers: a true warrior never attacks when their back is turned against them unless you're nothing but a coward." His tone became hard and cold similar to their mother's.

He pulled out his own thunder staff and ran to the black ranger with speed that none of them ever saw. He jab his staff right in the center of the black ranger's blue ranger's and yellow ranger's chest. He then back flip and landed next to his sister. There was a loud explosion which caused the rangers to demorph. Tommy, Jason, Shane, and Tori ran to their teammates.

Blake ninja streak to the light blue ranger. Tori was so concern with reaching Kaat that she didn't see the navy ranger in front of her, she bumped into him and landed on her butt. She looked up and could feel her heart beating. Blake pulled out his thunder staff and took his stance.

"If you want to save your friend then you will have to get pass me blue ranger," Tori glared at the ranger and took her sonic fin.

"Let's see what your made of!" She aimed her weapon at him and shot a loud sonic noise. The navy ranger did a front flip. Tori's eyes widen in fear to see that her blast was about to hit her unconscious teammate.

She was about to run after her before the navy ranger wrapped his arms around her neck and waist and pulled her closer to his body. Tori tried to free herself from him but he would tighten her hold every time she moved. Tori's eyes widen in fear knowing that her friend was about to die, just before the blast could hit her Tommy grabbed her and dodged the attack. Tori let out a breath of air knowing that Kat was safe.

Tommy regrouped with his team and gently handed Kat to Shane he then turned and glared at the navy ranger who held his sister in sexually matter that made his blood boiled.

"Lesson three rangers: take something that is precious from your enemy and use it against them." His arm tighten around her body pulled her closer leaving no space between their bodies.

"Let. Her. Go." Tommy said as calmly as possible. They've been is situations like these before and he knew better than to charge he learned that the first time Tori was taken hostage.

"Whatever you say," faster than anyone could see Blake turned her around, he then pulled out his thunder staff and slashed her with it, he then returned to his team.

"Lesson four-" the pink ranger began-" Never show the enemy your weakness, if you do, you might as well give them the names of all your love ones and allow them to kill them in front of you."

She turned to her teammates. "We are done here,"

Kat opened her eyes and slowly told Shane to put her down; he did as she was told. The group of rangers stared at their new enemies.

"Zeltrax, handle them." The pink ranger said.

"As you wish princess," he was careful not to let the rangers know she was his charge, if he did then he might as well tell them about his master's plan.

Zeltrax fired an energy blast at them; the rangers were once again forced to land face first or on their backs. Tommy, Shane, Jason, and Tori demorphed. They all tried to get up but the blast was too much for them.

"Next time rangers, we won't go so easy." With that said the other group of rangers and Zeltrax disappeared. One thought was going through all the rangers head.

_"What the hell just happened?"_

**Lunar Palace**

Zedd felt his chest swallow with pride. He was proud his children were able to defeat the rangers without breaking a sweat, he was a tad disappointed that they didn't kill them but that would wait for another day.

Rita was a bit pissed off. She was hoping that the rangers would be able to defeat them but it would seem that Sally trained them well. Sally…that fucking hoe! How Rita loathed the woman. She was what every human man or alien wanted. She could've had anyone she wanted instead she had to steal _her_ Zeddy away from her. Not that she would have a chance, like she said Sally was everything a man wanted a warrior and a beauty.

A beam of light landed in front of them. The rangers stood there and waited like perfect soldiers.

"Report," Zedd said.

"The rangers seem to be good at fighting; their team work is by far the best I've ever seen." Trini said, she was the observant of the team.

"However their individual fights are slacking and rely too much on each other." Blake said remembering how good it felt to have Tori in his arms. He quickly shook off that feeling. He ignored both the feeling he had when the light blue ranger was in his arms and how she fit oh so perfectly in them.

"So what do you plan to do with them?" Rita question the teenagers.

""Simple, from what we've gather and from what we've seen the white ranger is overprotective with his sister, and he will would out a doubt risk his life for her. They all have a strong bond that will be easy to use against them." Trini said.

Rita couldn't help but smile knowing where this plan was going.

"You are planning on breaking their bond?"

"No we are not planning on doing that," Hunter said. "They trust each other and if we try to break it then they will just fix it and that will make them stronger as a whole."

Rita looked confused, if they weren't going to break the rangers, then what the hell were they going to do?

"Oh, don't worry Rita we plan on breaking the rangers, but that doesn't mean we can weaken the bond they've created." Kim said with a sick smile.

Zedd smile with pride at his children.

"What's your plan?"

**Command Center**

Tommy stared at his team; they were all beaten pretty badly. Especially Kat. The yellow ranger sure did a number on her, and all she did was flick her goddam finger!

Dustin, Zack, and Billy were rubbing their chest; both the crimson's and the navy ranger's staff left them a nasty scar that would take some time to heal. Shane sprain his ankle but he would be fine in two days. Dustin was covered in cuts and bruises. The only ones that were okay were him and the one person he was most concern with the most, even though the navy ranger slashed her she only got a small scar that was highly noticeable. Tommy could still feel his blood boiling from the way the navy ranger was holding her.

It took all his will power not to go and make him suffer.

"Zordon…who were those guys?" Tommy needed answers and his mentor was the only one who could give it to him.

Zordon looked at his white ranger, he dreaded this day would come and he always hoped that it would be at least centuries before **he** came back.

"Is everything alright?" Dustin asked, concerned for his mentor and father like figure.

"I Am FINE DUSTIN. AS FOR YOUR QUESTION TOMMY THE ANSWER IS YES…I DO KNOW THEM…"

"You do?" Tommy asked in slight disbelief.

"YES THEY ARE LORD ZEDD EMPORER OF THE DARK EMPIRE'S CHILDREN."

"Emperor? Children?" Tori asked.

"YES, ZEDD IS A COLD RUTHLESS KILLER WHO TOYS WITH HIS ENEMIES AND IS NOT AFRAID TO KILL ANYONE. HE HAS CONQUERED MORE THAN HALF THE UNIVERSE."

"So Rita is a tame kitten compare to him?"

"I AM AFRAID SO DUSTIN,"

"What about his children? What can you tell us about them?" Billy asked.

Alpha came and decided to answer the blue ranger.

"Rangers, these four are the deadliest opponents you will ever face. They have never lost a battle separated or united. The worst that has happened was that it ended in a draw but that was it. They only had a draw once!"

"Your kidding right?" Kat asked the tiny robot.

"I WISH THAT WERE ALSO TRUE KAT BUT SADLY ALPHA SPEAKS THE TRUTH. THESE FOUR HAVE AMAZING TEAMWORK AND WHEN THEY ARE SEPRATED THEY STILL COME OUT ON TOP."

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Zack asked.

"THE CRIMSION RANGER IS THE LEADER AND ALSO THE BRAINS OF THE WHOLE TEAM, HE CAN COME UP WITH BATTLE STRATEGIES IN MERE SECONDS. THE NAVY RANGER IS RASH AND IMPULSIVE OR SO THAT'S WHAT HE WANTS EVERYONE TO THINK."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"WHAT I MEAN JASON, HE ATTACKS FIRST AND ASKS QUESTIONS LATER BUT THE TRUTH IS HE WANTS EVERYONE TO THINK THAT OF HIM, WHAT HE REALLY DOES IS HE OBSERVES HIS OPPONENT'S MOVEMENTS, HE THEN STUDIES THEM AND WITHOUT TRYING HE FINDS WEAK POINTS IN THEIR FIGHTING."

"And the yellow ranger?"

"I WOULD BE CAREFUL WITH THAT ONE RANGERS. SHE IS THE MOST OBSERVANT OUT OF ALL OF THEM. NOTHING AND I MEAN NOTHING GETS BY HER. WITH ONE FIGHT SHE WILL ALREADY KNOW WERE YOU ARE STRONGEST AT AND WERE YOU'RE AT YOUR WEAKEST AT. SHE IS A FORCE TO BE REAKEN WITH. DO NOT TAKE HER SO LIGHTLY, THAT WILL BE YOUR BIGGEST MISTAKE."

"What about the other pink ranger, do you know anything about her?" Tommy asked.

"Or the cyborg," Kat quickly jumped in. She did not like the fact that Tommy was asking about the _other_ pink ranger.

"THE CYBORG'S NAME IS ZELTRAX HE IS ONE OF ZEDD'S GENERALS, BE CAREFUL RANGERS ZELTRAX IS A MUNIPULATOR AND KNOWS HOW TO TOY WITH HIS ENEMIES. AS FOR THE OTHER PINK RANGER…I AM SORRY RANGERS BUT THERE IS NOTHING I CAN SAY ABOUT HER. ALL I KNOW IS THAT SHE IS A SKILLED WARRIOR."

Tommy nodded his head in understanding, they sounded pretty tough and he had to make sure that his team was prepared for the worst.

"For now rangers, go home and get some rest we will deal with this some other day."

The rangers nodded their heads in agreement and headed for their respected homes.

**Oliver's residence**

**Midnight**

Tommy couldn't sleep, his mind kept going back to how his sister was taking hostage over and over again. He knew he was being stupid but that was his sister! He was extremely overprotective with her. He hated to see her get hurt especially when it came to fighting. Ever since his father passed away he became the man and he took care of Tori and practically raised her since their mom was busy working.

He got out of his bed and headed for her room. He opened the door and saw her sleeping form. He couldn't help but smile knowing that she was safe, and he would make sure it says that way.

**Lunar Palace**

_Long slender arms wrapped around a strong torso. Head was resting on a bare chest and a small smile was spread across their faces. Strong arms wrapped around the tiny form before him. She lifted her head and smiled at the man._

_"I love you," she said_

_"I…" he didn't get to finish. Cause at that moment the earth before them shook and the next thing he knew he was standing face to face with her they both stood on top of a cliff, the water separating them from each other. Both hearts were breaking knowing this was their life, no matter what they did, they would always be enemies._

**The next morning**

**Angel Grove High School Cafeteria**

Tori stood at the vending machine getting a blueberry muffin. Tommy was acting weird today. He asked her if she was alright or if she needed anything. Of course she said no. She loved her brother and can understand why he was upset about what happen but…

"He seriously needs to take a chill pill,"

"Who needs a chill pill?" Tori slightly flinched. She turned and met a pair of black eyes that reminded her of the night.

"Hey Blake," she smiled at him. She was so glad she wore her blue halter top and some skinny jeans.

"Hey blondie, now are you going to tell me who needs a chill pill?" he asked smiling at the blond.

Tori couldn't help but glare at him when he called her 'blondie'. Blake couldn't help but laugh at her glare.

"Funny," she said as she walked up to her first class. Blake caught up to her and casually placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey sorry its' just I like blonds and your just so cute that I couldn't help but call you that,"

Tori was trying hard not to blush. He had his arm wrapped around her, he said he likes blonds, and on top of that he called her cute!

"You okay blondie?" he stopped them and placed his hand on her cheek.

"You seem a bit warm, you're feeling alright?"

Tori swallow a lump that was begging to form. Great now he was touching her! To make it worse she was probably a darker shade than Jason's and Shane's power suites combined. She quickly backed away from him.

"I'm fine!" she yelled. Blake gave her a disbelief look.

"You sure?" she didn't trust her voice so she just nodded her head.

"Okay come on let's get to class," Blake grabbed her hand and dragged her to their first period, practically ignoring the girl's protest and huge blush. Tori ignored the fact that she was blushing like a tomato and the fact that she loved how her small hand fit so perfectly in his callous one.

**With Tommy**

Tommy was getting a quick drink of water from the fountain. He was still worried about Tori but he knew that he would just have to deal with it; she was a big girl and could handle herself. He whipped his mouth and headed for his first class. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the petite girl walking his way; the two bumped each other causing the small female to drop her books.

"I am so sorry," they both said at the same time. Tommy looked down to see Kimberly blushing from embarrassment. They both got down and started to pick up her books. The final piece of paper they both reached for it. It was a classy cheesy movie moment. Where they both stare into each other's eyes and all of a sudden its' love at first sight.

Both teenagers looked at their hands and couldn't help but intertwine their fingers together. They both looked up and met the other's beauty.

Kim was lost in his deep brown eyes, his tan skin and his incredible bone structure. His face was one that would make the angels weep with jealous. Why oh why did he have to be her enemy?

Tommy saw a face that belong to a goddess, amazing hazel eyes, he could also see a bit of black in them, strange he's never seen eyes like that before but he still couldn't help but be captivated by her beauty.

They both were leaning closer towards each other, lips were about to touch when the bell rang. Both teenagers jumped and were suddenly thankful for the warning bell.

"We should umm…problably…umm…go?" she questioned.

"Yeah we umm *gulps* should" Tommy handed her the piece of paper he got up and help Kim off the ground.

"Let's go," she turned and headed for her first class. Tommy was about to follow when something caught his eye. It was a pentagram that was circled by an upside down moon. **(A/N: if you want to see it just go to my profile) **at the center was a white pearl, Tommy ran his finger through the pearl and it pop open. Now Tommy wasn't known for being nosy but he was curious to see what was inside the pearl. He turned it to see a picture of the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. The woman had olive skin similar to Blake's, she had a beautiful smile, funny if she had blond hair and her skin was a bit lighter and she had brown eyes she would look somewhat like hunter. Her hair was a jet black hair that looked like Trini's but if you look closely you would see streaks of dark brown hair, he could tell that it was straighten and she would originally have either wavy or curly hair and her beauty reminded him of a certain girl. The last thing that caught his breath were her eyes. Her eyes were a multiple of colors he could hardly tell which one was her real color.

_"this must be her mother," _Tommy thought. She looked breath taking and he could see were Kim got her beauty from. He quickly ran to Kim. This must be important to her and he didn't want her freaking out if she lost it.

"Hey Kim," the small female turned to see Tommy running up to her.

"You dropped something," he handed her the necklace that she refused to take off, it was the last thing she had of her mother. With shaky hands she grabbed the necklace and clasped on her neck. No wonder she felt exposed.

"Thanks," she gave him a genuine smile. Tommy felt his heart beat increase by the minute, why oh why did that stupid bell have to ring?

"No problem. *Coughs* we should probably head to class."

"Oh right," the two teens headed for class. Both happy in their own little world. A world that didn't involve their duties to the people they call family.

**After school**

The group of teenagers headed out to the parking lot. They all agree to meet at the racing track. Blake and Tori were at the back of their friends.

"So why don't you ride with me?" he asked her.

"Me ride with you?" Blake smirked at her reaction.

"Don't worry I am an excellent driver." They both stepped out the parking lot and headed for a navy motorcycle. Tori's eyes widen in fear. If she rode with him then that meant that she would have to wrap her arms around his waist and hold on to him…really tight.

"So you want to ride with me or are you going to ride with your brother?" She looked at the bike then at her brother.

"Give me one minute." She ran up to Tommy and told him she would be riding with Blake and left before he could say no. Tommy didn't like the fact that his sister was liking Blake, its' not that he had anything against Blake; he just didn't like any guy that tried to get with Tori.

"She's in good hands." A femine voice said. Tommy turned and saw the beautiful Asian woman. Funny now that he had a better look at her she too had her mother's beauty.

"I'm sorry what?"

Trini smirk. Something told Tommy that she didn't smile, that the closest thing he was going to get to a smile from her was a smirk.

"I know you're worried about Tori but you shouldn't. Blake is harmless and he wouldn't do anything to harm her."

Bullshit. Trini wasn't telling the truth then again she wasn't telling a lie either. If she wasn't their enemy then Blake wouldn't hurt her at all.

Tommy didn't know why but he felt that he could trust her. Trini turned her back and headed for Jason's car. Guess she was ridding with him.

"Do you mind if I ride with you," Kim ask.

"He smiled at her.

"Sure you can, Dustin is going to ride with Shane, Billy with Zack, and I guess Trini with Jason."

"Yes, Hunter said that it was fine with him for me to ride with you." she gave him a small smile and a cute blush to go with it. Tommy was thankful that Kat had dance practice and would not be here to ruin this for him.

Both teenagers entered his white hummer and waited for their friends to drive ahead of them. Tommy saw how tightly Tori was holding Blake. As long as he didn't hurt her then he was okay. I mean he was attractive to Kim so in a way they were even? Tommy turned on the radio and a song came on that made Kim told him to stop. He gave her a WTF look. She looked at him and smiled sheepishly at him.

"I like this song." Tommy shook his head in amusement. He wasn't a big fan of rock but he would admit Evanescence was an awesome band.

You can never go wrong with Evanescence.

_Catch me as I fall  
>Say you're here and it's all over now<br>Speaking to the atmosphere  
>No one's here and I fall into myself<em>

This truth drives me into madness  
>I know I can stop the pain<br>If I will it all away  
>If I will it all away<p>

Don't turn away  
>(Don't give in to the pain)<br>Don't try to hide  
>(Though they're screaming your name)<p>

Don't close your eyes  
>(God knows what lies behind them)<br>Don't turn out the light  
>(Never sleep, never die)<p>

Kim smiled. Her mother was a fan of earth music there was no doubt in her mind that if her mother listen to this song she would fall in love with it.

_I'm frightened by what I see  
>But somehow I know that there's much more to come<br>Immobilized by my fear  
>And soon to be blinded by tears<em>

I can stop the pain  
>If I will it all away<br>If I will it all away

Don't turn away  
>(Don't give in to the pain)<br>Don't try to hide  
>(Though they're screaming your name)<p>

Don't close your eyes  
>(God knows what lies behind them)<br>Don't turn out the light  
>(Never sleep, never die)<p>

Fallen angels at my feet  
>Whispered voices at my ear<br>Death before my eyes  
>Lying next to me, I fear<p>

She beckons me, shall I give in?  
>Upon my end shall it begin<p>

_Forsaking all I've fallen for  
>I rise to meet the end<em>

Don't turn away  
>(Don't give in to the pain)<br>Don't try to hide  
>(Though they're screaming your name)<p>

Don't close your eyes  
>(God knows what lies behind them)<br>Don't turn out the light  
>(Never sleep, never die)<p>

_Don't turn away-_

Kim changed the station. Tommy gave her a funny look.

"Sorry, I love the song but it just brings painful reminders." She said. Tommy nodded his head in understanding. He wasn't going to pressure her into telling just what those reminders were; he had his own skeletons in his closet that he didn't want to come out…yet.

Kim was so glad that he bought her lie. Truth be told the only reason why she changed it was the fact that it reminded her how she was using Tommy and how the song fit oh so perfectly with her conflicted emotions. Sometimes she hated the fact that she inherited her mother's kind and gentle heart. It wasn't a bad thing, its' just there were times when she let her emotions get in the way of fighting, just like they were now. She took a deep calming breath, she would worry about hurting Tommy-I mean the rangers when the end is near.

**XxXxX**

Trini stared out the window and into the beautiful scenery. She had to admit, Angel Grove was an amazing place. Her mother would've loved it here. Trini could feel her heart rate increase, her chest was tighting and it was getting harder to breath.

_"Don't think about, whatever you do, DO NOT think about it." _She took a deep calming breath. From the corner of his eye Jason could see that Trini was struggling with something, he could see that she was having trouble breathing.

"Hey are you okay?" black eyes open and turned to the man in front of her. Damn. He caught her, no one has ever seen her having one of her episodes it was the one time she allowed herself to drop her guard…the one time she allowed herself to be weak.

"Yes I am fine, thank you for your concern Jason." She said in a neutral voice. Jason looked at her. Her face was as pale as a ghost, it was drain of all its color. He didn't believe her for one second, he knew she was lying but he wasn't going to push her into telling him it looked to personal for her to share with someone she just met. Whatever was wrong with her he would wait until she was ready to talk about it. He smiled at her to show her he believe her lie.

"Okay, just make sure to tell me if you're feeling sick." He turned his attention back to the road.

Trini wasn't stupid. She knew Jason didn't bought her lies for one second. He knew she was lying through her teeth. However, she was thankful that he didn't push her farther and demanded for her to tell him what was wrong. She didn't want anyone one especially the enemy, to know _her _weakness.

"I'll keep that in mind," she said.

"Good to know," he flashed her a smile. Trini just smirked and shook her head at the red ranger's antics.

"Jason turned his attention back to the road. From the corner of his eyes Jason could've sworn that he saw a tiny smile appeared on the Asian beauty's face. He blinked his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. When he opened he saw her usual stoic face. Jason shook his head. Clearly he was losing his mind. Trini saw Jason shaking his head a barely noticeable smile appeared on her face. And just like the first one it was gone in a second.

**XxXxX**

Tori buried her face between Blake's shoulder blades. She had to admit, she love the fact that she was riding with him, her arms wrapped around his body. Tori could feel heat coming from her face and she knew it wasn't because of the sun or the helmet.

Blake could feel Tori's arms tightening around his body. He couldn't help but smirk. This was just to easy.

**XxXxX**

"Zeltrax get ready to attack." Hunter said through his communicator.

"Yes my Prince,"

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes the troops are ready and they will be prepared to attack at your command."

"Perfect."

Hunter smirked. He couldn't wait to see how the rangers would handle their new playmates.

**With Kat**

Kat and Tanya said their good byes to their dance team. The two decided to head for the race track since they both knew that Tommy and the rest of the gang was going to be there.

Tommy…Kat was becoming concern with him and Kim, they've been getting awfully chummy with each other. She did not like it one bit that the new girl was coming in on her man but she knew Tommy and she hoped that he wouldn't get with Kimberly.

Another thing that troubled her were the new rangers. Zordon said that they would be their toughest challenge yet. After facing them in one battle she believed him. But she also knew that she would be able to defeat them. Still she couldn't believe that the yellow ranger was able to defeat her with just a flick of her freaking finger! What kinda shit is that?

"You okay?" her friend asked her. Kat was brought out of her thoughts by Tanya.

"What? Oh sorry umm…I'm just feeling a bit tired." She didn't want to lie to her friend but she knew better than to tell her about the new rangers or anything ranger related.

"Kat," Tanya said in a warning tone.

She couldn't tell her anything ranger related but she could tell her Tommy related.

"Tommy and that new girl are getting awfully close, and I don't like it," she sounded like a child but at the moment she didn't care.

"Ohh…yeah I saw them in the hall today, man its' only her second day and he's already falling-"

Kat glared at Tanya.

"Falling flat on his face." She said a little too quickly.

"Kat don't worry, I am pretty sure Tommy would come to realize that he loves you and he will finally see that you're the one for him."

Kat smiled at Tanya, she always knew what to say.

**Someone Special's point of view**

It was so cold. Why was it so cold? Wait where am I? I'm not supposed to be here…am I? no I'm not, I don't know why but I know I am not supposed to be here.

Then why the hell am I here? And why is it so cold? I hear footsteps, I tried to turn but I can't. Something is holding me back.

I'm scared, what's going on? I try to speak but I can't, I try to move but I can't. The figure entered the room we were in, he steps closer to me, he has an ugly smile. I don't like his smile.

"You will be the end of them child," am I a child? No I don't think I'm a child…I feel like a child but I know I am not a child. The man sticks a needle in my arm.

My eye lids get heavy, I try to stay awake but I can't. My body is aching in pain, my head is pounding. I close my eyes and allow sleep to take over with one question going through my head.

"Who am I?"

_Nothing here stays  
>While we think we witness<br>We are part of the scene  
>This never-ending story<br>Where will it lead to  
>The earth is our mother<br>She gives and she takes  
>But she is also a part<br>A part of the tale_

_We're part of a story, part of a tale_  
><em>We're all on this journey<em>  
><em>No one is to stay<em>  
><em>Where ever it's going<em>  
><em>What is the way<em>  
><em>We're part of a story, part of a tale<em>  
><em>Sometimes beautiful and sometimes insane<em>  
><em>No one remembers how it began<em>

**A/N: LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! Well I hope you guys like it and don't worry there will be more fights, more drama, more romance, more surprises coming! Well love it, hate it, tell me what you guys think k?**

**~*~*~*~*Happy Birthday Nicole and Adriana I LOVE YOU GUYS~*~*~*~* ^*^  
>^_~<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: A chance with death

**A/N: Hi there everyone! Okay I know I've said I would update some of my stories hell I even pinky swear and I never go back on my pinkes but sadly I got grounded and I couldn't finish a single story except this on because I was working on it before I got grounded so I am making a new pinkie promise. I pinkie promise that I will update all next week except on Wednesday mainly because I have dance practice but throughout next week I will be updating some chapters. Okay now that is over I will like to thank all those who review**

**Brankel1, oldtvlover, wicked28, and Young at Heart21 ^^ **

**Yes I will continue and thank you I am glad that you are enjoying it ^^**

**Okay one more thing before we begin**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIERRA! I FREAKING LOVE YOU MI NENEA~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Chapter 3: A chance with death**

_Don't know anything about you  
>So close, just a touch away<br>Your love hits me like no other_

_They say I'm a true believer_  
><em>I know something's taking over now<em>  
><em>I wanna run but I don't know how<em>  
><em>You just crossed my border now<em>  
><em>Just a kiss away<em>

_Give me a break_  
><em>I'm melting away<em>  
><em>You're so dangerous<em>  
><em>Or is it too late?<em>  
><em>Gotta know what's on your mind<em>

_I'm out of control_  
><em>Cause you want it all<em>  
><em>You're so dangerous<em>  
><em>My biggest mistake<em>  
><em>I'm blinded by your eyes<em>

_Dangerous_

_I'm out of control_

_Don't you push it to the limit_  
><em>Cause you know I'm hungry for your touch<em>  
><em>No doubt, I wanna be your lover<em>

**Angel Grove racing tracks**

Tommy and Kim got out of their car and headed towards their friends.

The two walked side by side; every now and then their fingers would brush against each other, they would always glance at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking_. _

"So, how are you liking California Kim?"

"It's a lot different than were I usually live."

"Usually? You move around a lot?"

*Giggles* "Yes, whenever my father gets tired of a certain place he just packs up everything and tells us we are moving." She beamed him a smile.

"Just like that?"

She snapped her fingers. "Just like that. Every time he finds a place he likes he gets a job there and moves us all down to said place. That's how we moved down here, my father fell in love with Angel Grove, so he looked to see if there were any jobs open for him and since he found one he took it and here we are. Sometimes we stay for a week or two, the longest we've ever stay at a place was a month."

"Oh," he didn't know why but he felt a bit disappointed knowing that Kim could move in either a week or two.

Kim saw his detach look, one good thing about being related to Trini and Blake is you pick up on how to observe everything that goes around you.

"Don't worry though; my daddy said that he's starting to love Angel Grove so much we won't be moving for a really long time." She said in a cheerful expression.

"So where are you guys originally from?"

He turned to see Kim become from a cheerful person to a sad one. Her hand went up to her chest and if he had to guess it was touching the necklace that he found.

"I am not sure. My mom and dad always moved around a lot. I mean they would settle down for a few months but after a while they would grow tired and leave the place with no warning; I guess that's where my father picked up since my mother loved to travel."

A sad smile spread across her face as she remembered all the places she went because of her mother's love for traveling. She remember how her mom never loved settling down in one place and love to see what was in store for her. She also remember how they took over planet after planet and rested their and leave only to go and conquer another planet. Gods did she miss her; the day she died was the most awful thing that happened to her and her family. It was the worst day ever.

A strong hand rested comfortably on her shoulder. Kim jerked her head to meet Tommy's caring gaze. Her heart beat accelerated her cheeks were becoming slightly warm.

"Are you okay?"

She opened her mouth to say something but she snapped it shut. She didn't want to get attached to the white ranger or any of them for that matter. If she and her family were going to kill him then she couldn't get too attached, she couldn't let her feelings get in the way of her mission.

"I'm fine, just a bit sad that we had to move for like the hundredth time. I mean it's the second semester, and I already made friends and just when I was about to have a sleep over my father tells me, "Pack you things Kimberly, we are moving,'" she did a bad imitation of her father. Tommy couldn't help but laugh at her manly voice it was quite funny.

"Doesn't your mom get a saying in this?" he asked her. Kim's smile instantly became a frown. Out of habit her hand went to her chest and clutched the small necklace that was wrapped around her neck.

Tommy felt like a jack-ass he knew that face. It was the same face he had when his mom passed away. She didn't have to tell him what he already knew. But she did it anyways.

"My mother passed away when I was only five years old." Kim could feel the tears that were threating to fall. Tommy could see her pain, he hated to see her sad. An angel should never look so sad.

Without thinking tommy wrapped her in a strong but gentle embrace.

"_That necklace must be the last thing she has of her, damn no wonder she loves it so much."_

Kim could feel her heart rate increasing. She felt so…so TINY! Never in her life has she felt like this. She fought countless enemies that were larger than her, or when she was outnumbered and she never felt so puny against them. But at the very moment, her in Tommy's strong yet caring embrace Kimberly Ann Hart felt very, very small. Tommy rubbed her back in soothing circles just like he did with Tori when they lost their dad. Kim couldn't help but let out a soothing breath. Without her telling them to her arms wrapped around his own form and clutched him as if she was afraid he will disappear.

"I understand Kim, believe me I do. If you ever need anyone to talk to know that I am here for you and will listen to whatever you have to say.

Kim allowed a small smile to spread across her face. She remembered last night how Blake told her that Tommy lost his mother at a young age. A part of her was glad to know that someone else knew the pain of losing a parent, to her it felt as if the weight of the world was lifted off her shoulders.

She snuggled against Tommy's chest and was thankful that he was here for her. Wait...shit she was getting too close, again.

Giving him a gentle but firm squeeze Kim pulled back from his embrace, already missing his warmth. She gave him a warm loving smile, one that Tommy returned however that didn't mean that he wasn't missing how well her body fit oh so perfectly in his embrace as if it they were two perfect pieces of a puzzle. Tommy ignored the fact that he was enjoying their hug a little too much and was mentally fighting with himself to not go and take her back into his arms were she belonged.

"_Whoa stop right there Oliver, you just met her and your already thinking her as yours? Don't over step your boundaries, not until you get to know her a little more."_

"Thank you Tommy, thank you for caring. And thanks for not saying 'I'm sorry,' or something like that." She said from the bottom of her heart.

"No problem, I mean it if you need to talk to me I'm here for you and I know what you mean. I just hated it when people say their sorry and they don't know that those aren't the words you don't want to hear."

They both laughed.

"Come on we should head for the tracks unless we want my friends and your brothers and sister to be worrying." Kim just laugh and playfully shoved him.

"Race ya," she quickly ran as fast as she could without giving in to her usual ways. Tommy stared at the girl running from him he couldn't believe that she was bringing the child out of him.

"Your so on cheater!" he ran after her faster than normal unaware of the pair of blue eyes staring at them full of hatred, anger, and jealousy.

**With Kat **

"So are you ready to go?" Tanya asked Kat as she stared at her reflection.

"Kat? Kat did you hear me?" she turned to her best friend and saw that she was pissed, mad, and her eyes burned with jealousy. She turned her gaze to wear she was staring at and what she saw made her mouth drop. Tommy and Kim were hugging! And it wasn't the usual friendly hug that Tommy always gives out, this hug was a loving hug; the kind of hug you saw in movies were the guy loves the girl so much he refuses to let go. Tanya saw Kim giving Tommy a squeeze before she pulled back, she could easily see that Tommy wished that the hug would last longer and she could see that Kim wanted the same thing. They both gave each other a loving smile, they talked and then they both laughed at something Tommy said.

They said something then else then Kim playfully shoved him and Kim ran off, Tommy shook his head said something and chased right after her.

Tanya turned to Kat. She knew Kat secretly loved Tommy. Ever since the ninth grade she had a crush on him which developed over the years. Of course either Tommy knew about the crush and was just being nice and pretended he didn't know or the kid was dumb. Then again neither of her other friends knew about her crush. Tanya placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Kat, the sooner he realizes how lucky he is to have you the sooner he will ask you to the Valentine's Day dance."

Kat's hopes got up at the mention of the dance. It was a big day for her and she defiantly knew that Tanya was right, the sooner he realizes that he loves her, the sooner they can both get ready for the dance.

**Back with the Group**

"I win!" Kim shouted as she tagged the back of Blake's chair.

"Nu-hu Kim, you cheated." Tommy said as he panted trying to catch his breath. Kim couldn't help but stick her tongue out at him.

"Not my fault you're slow," the white ranger couldn't help but playfully glare at the young girl. "Fine you won, by cheating,"

Kim playfully glared at him and shoved him in a playful matter. Blake couldn't help but laugh at his sister's attics. She always had a way of bringing out the kid in you.

"_Just like mom,"_

"So are we gonna race or are we just going to sit here and stuff our mouths with food?" Hunter asked the group of friends.

"I for one go with the stuffing your mouth part." Blake said.

"I second that," Jason agreed with him.

Trini slapped the back of Blake's head while Tori slapped Jason.

"What was that for?" Blake asked his twin.

"For being an idiot." She replied.

"And me?" Jason asked Tori.

Tori gave him a sweet smile. "The same reason why she slapped Blake,"

Both boys mumbled under their breaths about getting back at them later.

Kim sat down next to her brother and took a sip of his Pepsi. She then turned to Tommy.

"Do you mind coming with me to get something to eat?"

"No problem," both teens got up and headed for the consecution stance. Once there Kim ordered a medium Pepsi and a bag of Flaming hot Cheetos. Tommy ordered a medium coke and a hot dog. When they got their food they headed back to their table. Tommy stopped a few feet to see that Kat and Tanya have entered their group.

"_Looks like practice ended early," _He thought a bit upset that he couldn't spent anymore alone time with Kim. The two headed to go and sit down. Kim sat between Blake and Hunter while Tommy sat between Tori and Dustin.

"Hi Kat," Kim said trying to be friendly, Kat would've glared at the girl but she knew if she did then her friends would get suspicious she didn't want people to know of her crush until Tommy knew. Once the two were dating then the whole world would know.

"Hello Kimberly," she put on her best smile and her best 'I want to be friends' look. Taking a sip of her Dr. Pepper Trini could easily see that Kat didn't like her baby sister.

"_Hmmm…maybe next time I won't use my finger but my fist instead."_

The friends continue to mingle until everything was done.

"Well Blake, are you ready to race?" Dustin asked the teen.

"I think the real question is: are you ready to lose Dustin?" Blake said with fire in his eyes. Dustin smirked at his fellow racer.

"Let's see what you're made of." Both teenagers ran to rent some bikes and equipment for their race. Trini just shook her head and let out a small chuckle that no one could hear well almost no one.

"What's so funny?" Jason asked. Trini looked up and smirked at him. Not surprise that he heard her since he was the closet.

"When it comes to racing my brother is extremely competitive. I just hope Dustin doesn't get mad when he loses."

Jason laughed.

"Oh I think that Blake would be the one losing Dustin knows these tracks better than any of us."

"Wanna bet?" Trini asked him.

"What does the winner get?"

"Well when I win, you'll have to do everything I say for the next month."

"Fair enough but when _I _win you'd have to do one thing for me,"

"What's that?"

"Sorry can't say until I win." He gave her a cocky grin. Trini rolled her eyes at him and headed for the racing pits. Guess that smile he saw on her face really was all in his head.

Hunter and Blake were getting ready race Dustin and Tommy. The four of them would be racing one lap until one of them reached the finish line. Hunter and Blake stared at each other. Ever since their mom bought them their first motorcycle when they were five and six the two would always compete to see who was the fastest racer. Course unlike their sparing matches it would always end in a draw.

"Good luck you two," Kim said with a mischievous smile. She knew just how much these two enjoy racing and how every time they raced they would always end in a draw.

"Good luck Tommy," Kat gave him a smile that she hoped was seductive. Trini rolled her eyes at the girl and her obvious flirting, she's surprise that he hasn't realize how enamored she is with him.

"Break a leg Dustin," Kim said.

The boys nodded their heads to the girls and began their race. Dustin took the lead with Tommy right behind him both Hunter and Blake were right behind the two of them. They jumped every hill, turned every turn. They were coming close to the end with Dustin in the lead."

"Looks like I win Trini," she turned to the red ranger and smirked.

Blake saw how Tommy and Dustin left a gap for him he gave his bike some gas and went right in the center. Creating speed Hunter followed his brother's lead. Now the two were neck and neck. Like all the other times it ended in a draw. Tommy and Dustin followed after. They too ended in a draw.

"Looks like I win, slave." Trini gave Jason a smug look and ran to congratulate her brothers. Kim was already ahead of her. Right at the moment Jason didn't care that he lost because if he was her slave then that meant he would get to spent more time with her and he would also get the chance to make his 'dream' a reality.

Kim ran up to her brothers and enveloped them into a hug. Both brothers wrapped their arms around their little sister. Hunter kissed her cheek while Blake kissed her forehead.

"You guys were great." She praised them. They released her as she took a step back.

"How did I know it was going to end in a tie?" Trini asked them sarcastically. Both brothers just rubbed her head. Trini pushed their hand away and playfully growled at them. They ignored her.

Dustin and Tommy reached the siblings and congratulated them.

"You guys were great," Tommy said.

"Yeah, but that's because we were going easy on you guys." Both Blake and Hunter laughed at them.

"Funny Dustin that's what people say when they lose." Hunter said in a playfully matter. Dustin glared at them but couldn't help but laugh.

"That was awesome guys," they turned to see Tori and the rest of the gang running up to them.

"Well Dustin, looks like you got some completion." Shane said.

"Please, next time we race we're-"

A beeping sound from their morphers interrupted them.

"_Damn it Rita now you chose to attack?" _Everyone but Kat thought. Kat was thanking Rita for attacking them at the moment.

"Umm…we got to go, we're needed somewhere."

"Oh, okay. Maybe next time you guys will have a chance at defeating Blake and Hunter." Kim said in a double meaning. Luckily for her they didn't catch the double meaning behind her words.

"Yeah maybe, see ya." They left them without a good-bye and ran off to battle one of Rita's creatures. Then again they didn't need to say good bye since they will be seeing each other again real soon.

**XxXxX**

The rangers found a safe place to morph were no one would catch them.

"Let's do it guys; Its morphin' time!"

"Mastodon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Pterodactyl!"

Tyrannosaurus!"

"White tiger!"

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja storm ranger form ha!"

"Power of earth!"

"Power of water!"

"Power of air!"

They ran to where their enemies were attacking, unaware of the hazel pair of eyes watching them.

**With Kim and the others**

Kim teleported back to her sibling she gave them the signal.

"Alright you guys let's see how well they really are." Hunter said.

They morphed into their own ranger suits.

"Saber-tooth tiger!"

"The crane!"

"Navy thunder!"

"Crimson thunder!"

"Let's go,"

**With the other rangers**

"Somebody help me!" Tanya shouted. She seriously wanted to know how she got here. One minute she was at the bathroom the next thing she knows she's being tied to a tree with an ugly monster guarding her.

"Oh shut up will ya?" she turned to see the ugliest creature ever. He looked like an old tree with three faces on either side of his body. He had talons and fur covered his arms and legs. Yep he was ugly!

"I see our guest is enjoying herself," someone said from up of the tree. Tanya looked up and saw four figures. A crimson, navy, yellow, and pink ranger all sitting on top of the tree she was tied to.

"Evil power rangers? When did this happen?"

The crimson ranger landed in front of her and grabbed her face. Tanya refused to look at him.

"So the pink ranger has a deep connection with this one." The other three landed with grace that Tanya saw no stumbling or wobbling when they landed.

"We'll have to wait and see," they turned to see the rangers running to them.

"Tanya!" the pink ranger shouted. How the hell did she get here? Wasn't she supposed to be at the racing tracks? Suddenly Kat remembered something that made her stomach drop.

_Flashback a few minutes ago_

_The race was over Tommy and Dustin lost and that made Kat angry. She saw how Kim and Trini ran to congratulate their brothers while everyone else followed._

"_Hey Kat I'll be right back I'm gonna head for the bathroom k?"_

"_Yeah sure whatever," she then left to go and talk and try to cheer up Tommy._

_End of Flashback_

She didn't bother to offer that she would go with her, damn if she went with her she wouldn't be in this situation.

"What the hell? Why did you kidnap her?" Kat yelled without thinking.

The crimson ranger stepped forward. He pulled out his thunder staff and even though his visor was hidding his face Kat knew he was smirking at her.

"Why did you take her?" Tori asked in disbelief. The navy ranger stepped forward; he drew out his own thunder staff.

"Well rangers, if you want the girl then I suggest you come and attack us with everything you got, otherwise we might have to take her back home with us. Zeltrax has been dying for a new practice dummy and I am sure she would make an excellent one."

Kat could feel her blood boiling.

"Who knows what else she might good at?" the navy ranger continued.

Kat couldn't take it, without thinking she charged at the navy ranger.

"No don't!" Tommy shouted.

Blake and Hunter nodded their heads. Blake ninja streak, Hunter followed after they slashed her chest leaving a huge slash on her suit. The slash exploded causing the girl to fall. Both Blake and Hunter were careful not to let her demorph yet.

Kat got up and notice that he was holding back, than she remembered what Zordon said. How he wanted them to think he was an impulsive person but was really a master strategist. Damn she fell for his trick. He was toying with her. He wanted her to attack so that she would be blinded by rage and attack him without a clear though in her head.

She slammed her fist to the ground. Trini saw her frustration and knew what happened. Zordon handed them information about her brothers and sister.

"It would seem that Zordon has told them about us," Trini said. Blake, Hunter, and Kim turned to her.

"What?" Blake asked his voice full of hatred and rage at hearing that name and knowing that he knew how they worked.

"So, Zordon wasn't lying. Nothing gets by you bitch." This time she was ready for her to attack.

"Please, there are some things that your precious Zordon of Eltar doesn't even know. And for the record pink ranger a stupid move like that won't get me to attack you. I don't have to be an observer to know you want me to attack you."

"Damn it," Hunter said under his breath. He was hopping they didn't know anything about them and they would have to them with a blind eye.

Blake then turned to the rangers.

"Oh well, so they know what Zordon knows." He aimed his thunder staff at them and attack. The rangers saw this and quickly dodged the attack. What they didn't know is that the lighting wasn't supposed to attack them all at once. The lighting moved towards Tori. It wrapped itself around her waist. She struggled against it; Blake pulled her closer to him. Her body slammed against his and she was so glad she was wearing a mask so no one could see her blush that was begging to form.

"Aww did you miss me that much blue ranger?"

"Fuck you!" she was about to kick him in the no-no zone but Blake grabbed her upper arms and twisted her so that she was in front of him. He then wrapped his arms around her upper body in a bear hug.

"What time?" he whispered in her ear. Okay she was really, really glad that she was wearing a mask.

"Are you blushing my little ranger?"

Tori felt her back stiffen.

"N-no!"

*Laughs* "You know just name the time and place and I can make that dream come true." Tori opened her mouth. She was about to say something but whatever it was, was interrupted when Tommy slashed her captive's back forcing him to release her. Blake turned to attack his attacker but was met with a punch instead. Causing him to hit the ground. Tommy ran to his sister and took a defensive stance in front of her.

Hunter slashed the red and black ranger and headed for his brother. During Blake's flirting him, Trini, and Kim were fighting the rangers but they missed the white ranger so their little friend helped them out. Unfortunately for him Tommy was filled with anger and adrenaline allowing him to defeat the monster in record time so that he could go and help his baby sister.

Trini grabbed the blue ranger's arm back flipped him and kicked the other yellow ranger hard enough to knock the wind out of him. She then raced to her brothers.

Kim backflip when Kat duck and tried to make her lose her balance. When Kat was about to punch her Kim grabbed her fist, Kat used her other fist that Kim grabbed. She then turned her so that she was facing forward. Kat then used her legs to jump over her, which is exactly what Kim wanted her to do. When she landed Kim released her. She then twisted her ankle and kick Kat to the side of her head. The blond fell to the ground, her skull making contact with the ground.

The other pink ranger backflip to where her family was. Blake got up and shook his head in amusement.

"Did I hit a nerve white ranger?" If looks could kill then Blake would so be dead. But he couldn't help it; he just loved messing with the blue ranger.

Kat got up and joined her group. Everyone was glaring at each other waiting for the other to make their moves. Trini was getting tired of waiting.

"_Kim, your power bow. When I say now, use it."_

"_Okay big sis,"_

"_Blake use the dust that Kim will be making with her bow to attack."_

"_Got it baby sis,"_

"_Hunter when I say now you and I both attack."_

"_Got'cha,"_

"NOW!" Trini shouted, Kim pulled out her bow. Blake tossed her his thunder staff.

"Thunder staff power bow!" using the thunder staff's energy Kim shot the thunder strikes at the rangers. The rangers saw that the attack was coming but it wasn't aim at them. The lighting hit the ground causing dust to cover the entire area. Blake ninja streak and started to attack the rangers.

"Now!" Hunter and Trini charged.

Tommy and the rest of his team tried to block every attack that was coming against them but that was difficult to do when the attacks were coming from all over the place. Zordon wasn't lying when he said these guys had amazing team work.

Kim stood back as she watch her family attack the rangers. It was almost over. Trini and Hunter appeared before her, being the one who love to fight Blake slashed the blue ranger one last time.

"Till next time blondie." Tori was too tired to hear the stupid nickname that he used for her.

The dust cleared and the rangers were all on the ground.

"Next time rangers make it more of a challenge for us," the crimson ranger said. The group teleported back to their home and left the rangers.

**Lunar Palace**

They beamed to the throne room.

"Well how did it go?" Zedd asked.

"Mission was a success," Hunter said as the four of them left the throne room and went to their private quarters.

Rita looked at the kids with confusion. Just what the hell where they up to?

**Oliver residence **

**6:00 p.m.**

Sylvia Oliver just finished making dinner for her children. She could see that they were upset about something but she knew that if they wanted to talk to her they will open up and talk. She knew that Tommy and Victoria had a closer relationship than she had with them. It upset her but she understood.

She wasn't liking the awkward silence that feel on her family. She decided to break the tension that was filling the room.

"So kids how was school?"

Tori looked at her mom, she knew her mother was trying to make up for the lost time she had with both of them since her father's death. She smiled at her mom.

"It was good. Blake and I are going surfing this weekend and then we might go riding." She looked at Tommy to see if he approved.

Tommy looked up and smiled at her. He liked Blake, and Trini was right. Blake wouldn't hurt Tori, just like he wouldn't hurt Kim.

Tori took that as a sign that he was okay with it.

"So Tommy what's up with you and Kim?" Tori asked with a wicked grin. Tommy almost choked on his food when she said that.

"Wh-what?"

"Oh stop that. I saw how you two were looking at each other." She winked at him. Tommy playfully glared at her but decided that if she wanted to go there so could he. Two can play that game.

"What about you and Blake missy?"

Tori turned to her mom.

"So mom how was work?" Tommy laughed at his baby sister. He loved teasing her.

**Lunar Palace**

Rita entered the rec room. She saw Trini and Hunter playing chess while Kim and Blake were sparring.

"What are you planning," Rita said eyeing Hunter. Hunter looked up and met Rita's angry stare that was full of hatred. He didn't care if she hated them, they hated her as well.

"Whatever do you mean Rita?" Trini asked as she moved her pawn.

"I mean I was watching you guys fight! When Kat mention the fact that she knew of you, you all acted surprise! I demand to know what you are planning!"

"No need to shout Rita, we aren't across the galaxy, we're right here." Hunter said in a calm tone as he moved his queen to block Trini's bishop.

"_Just like his goddamn mother!"_

She remembered all the times how Sally would say that to her and how annoyed she got with her.

"Well then, what's your plan?" Hunter smirked along with his siblings.

"Now Rita if I told you that, then I would ruin not only our fun, but my father's fun as well."

"What are you talking about?"

"That's for us to know, and you to sit back and watch _my queen, _checkmate."

**XxXxX**

Kim stood outside of her room staring at the stars.

"A trouble mind is not well for a warrior,"

She turned to see her warrior and her best friend entering her balcony.

"And a trouble heart is unhealthy for the soul. I know Zeltrax, you've been telling me that since you started training me." She gave him a gentle smile.

"Then what seems to be troubling you Kim?" out of all her father's servants and generals he was the only one who wasn't afraid of her father's wrath. Mainly because he grew up with the family that he viewed them all as his siblings and vice versa.

"Nothing really just thinking." Zeltrax nodded his head. He turned to head for his chambers which were right next to hers.

"Just make sure your careful Kim; I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know Zeltrax, I promise. Nothing is going to happen." She hopped she was right.

**Some special's point of view**

I opened my eyes, I saw nothing but darkness. What the hell was going on? What was happening to me? What did that man do to me?

I felt cold finger touched my forehead.

"Soon my child, soon you will be ready to destroy the rangers and their precious home,"

I didn't like his voice. I tried to lift my hand but felt a jolt of electricity go through my body. It hurt, it hurts so bad!

Stop it please stop it! I place my hand down and the electricity stopped.

"You still have much more to learn child. Much, much to learn" I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

From the sounds of his footsteps I could easily tell that he left the room. If I could there was no doubt that I would be crying right about now.

**Three days later**

Tori looked at the mirror for the hundredth time and was pleased to see that everything looked nice.

"Hey Tor you ready or what?" Tommy shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

She grabbed her bag and dashed for the door.

**XxXxX**

Hunter, Trini, and Blake parked right next to each other. Kim got off her brother's bike and placed the helmet in the back of Trini's yellow truck.

"So today we get a break?" Kim asked her older brother.

"Yeah," he rubbed her head. She just laughed and playfully moved it.

"I'll see you guys later." She headed off to her first class.

"Well later bro!" Blake ran off to go find Tori. Both Trini and Hunter just shook their heads at their brother and sister.

"I'll see you later," she said as she headed for the Cafeteria.

Hunter just smiled at his younger brother and sisters. He just hoped none of them got hurt in the end.

**With Billy (that's a new one ^^)**

Billy started to put his stuff in his locker when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see his cousin Kapri.

"Hey Kapri,"

"Hey cousin listen I need your help on something,"

"What's that?"

**With Hunter**

Hunter entered his calculus class and sat down next to Kapri.

"Hey Kapri,"

"Hey Hunter what's up?"

"People getting high," she playfully smacked him.

"What?" he asked. She shook her head and smile at him. Hunter wasn't stupid. He knew she was related to Billy he also knew that she and her sister who was dating the yellow ranger were the only ones that knew they were power rangers. Sometimes he really liked the fact that nothing got by his sister.

"So are you busy after school?"

"That depends, are you still going to make me help you with that stupid dance?" she punched him again.

"Ow," for someone who was small she sure packed a punch.

"No, I was going to ask you if you wanted to hang out."

"Are you asking me out?"

She rolled her eyes at him. What was it about guys always thinking that when a girl wanted to hang out it was all of a sudden consider a date?

"No as friends you idiot."

Hunter ignored the disappointment he felt when she said 'friends,' he just covered it with a smile and a nod.

"Since we're done unpacking I guess we can hang out."

The blond smile and turned back to the front of the class. The bell rang signaling the begging of school.

"_How does she do that?"_

He thought in disbelief. One thing he learned from her is she, like Trini is very observant.

**With Tommy and Kim**

Both Kim and Tommy were sitting in the library finding a book to read for English class.

"Why are we here again?"

"Because, Mrs. O'Kelly wants us to read a book and do a book report on it."

"Damn I freaking hate doing book reports."

"Who doesn't? At least she isn't making us read a certain book and making us do a bunch of stupid projects on it."

"Yeah, Mrs. O'Kelly is an awesome teacher."

Kim kept looking for a good book to read.

"So, I'm guessing you're a book worm?"

Kim blushed.

"I love to read, its one of my favorite things to do."

"Really?"

"Mm-hm. I also love to sit outside and watch the sunset, watch the stars and the moon, and I love the night."

"Wow, I don't really like reading, same here with loving to be outside, never saw the sunset, and I also love the night."

"You never saw a sunset?"

"Nope," he pop the "p" to emphasize his point.

"Well then maybe one day you and I can go and see the sun set together." She beamed at him.

"Sounds like a date." Tommy said the words before he could stop them. Kim blushed but decided not to say anything. She didn't want to ruin the moment she was having with him.

The two continue their search for their books.

Kim searched until she found the one book she's been looking for. She squealed in delight. Tommy heard her and walked right over. He saw the book she had.

"Chain Reaction?"

"Hey, this is the third book of my favorite trilogy. I just love these books."

"Really?"

She took the book back from him.

"Yes really. I just love how they find the right girl without them even realizing that they care for her."

She said with a small smile. Tommy just shook his head; he would never understand girls and their romance novels.

Kim grabbed the first book and handed it to him.

"Read it, and if you don't like it you can say I told you so," she said. He took the book from her.

"If I don't like it Kim, you'll owe me one." Kim just smiled.

"Trust me, you'll love it."

They both headed for the librarian to check out their books.

**With Blake and Tori**

Blake was about to fall asleep in his world history class. He already knew this stuff, he didn't see why he was here. Oh right the power rangers.

He turned his head to see Tori reading a book instead of paying attention. Great another bookworm.

He grabbed the book she was reading from her. Tori was so absorb with her book she didn't notice Blake grabbing her book until it was too late.

"Hey!" she whispered a bit too loudly. Luckily for them they sat all the way in the back so no one could hear them.

Blake looked at the cover. Why wasn't he surprise to see what the book was?

"Rules of Attraction? Really?"

"I-I like those books," she said bit nervous that he found out her little secret. Blake couldn't help but laugh at her. The teacher turned to glare at him.

"Is there something funny about the plague Mr. Bradley?" Blake bit his tongue to stop himself from laughing. Apparently he laughed a little too loudly.

"No, ma'am I just thought of something funny." The teacher glared at the boy dressed in navy blue clothes and continued her lectured.

Tori hid behind her world history book to cover her blushing.

"Aww, is my blondie blushing?" he whispered in her ear. Damn the one time she wants Rita or that new Zedd to attack and they are nowhere. Great, just f-ing great.

Blake had to bite his tongue from laughing.

"Wow Tor, I didn't know you were the romantic type." Tori took the book away from him.

"If you tell anyone about this Blake, I swear I will kill you." she said.

Blake smiled at her. He knew he could take her but he decided to play along.

"Alright blondie, I won't tell anyone that Tori Oliver is actually a romantic girl just like everyone else." She punched him in the shoulder. Blake winced. He has yet to be punched by the small female and he had to admit, she sure pack a punch. He sure as hell wasn't going to get near her when they fight.

She continued to read her book. Blake couldn't help but admire how she looked so beautiful. Smart, deadly, and had good looks too. _  
><em>

"_STOP IT!" _he thought. He couldn't let his feelings get in the way of their mission. Feelings were not part of this game.

Just like he did with his mother's death he pushed those feelings all the way to the bottom of his heart. Ignoring them, pretending they didn't exist.

**With Trini and Jason**

Both Jason and Trini were in their third period class. Gym. She didn't like this class for so many reasons one of them was because of the male population and how they would always stare at her ass. It's not that she didn't mind it, she just hated it when some random guy would smack her and run for the hills. The worst thing was that she couldn't do anything about it. If she attacked then Jason would know something is up and she would draw attention to her. That's the last thing she wanted.

She was stretching when she felt someone slapping her ass.

She was about to punch them. Attention or not she was getting tired of this. She turned to punch the guy but Jason beat her to it.

Jason saw the guy smacking Trini's ass and that got him pissed. He's seen the guys do that for the past two days and he was getting sick of it. He didn't do anything because he was afraid he would draw attention but that was the last straw. Before the punk could run Jason grabbed him by the collar and punched him square in the jaw.

To say she was shock was an understatement. Trini was rarely surprise and this is one of the few times her enemy took her by surprise.

The kid landed hard on the ground he looked up to see Jason glaring at him. He knew better than to mess with Jason Lee Scott. He got up and was about to run when Jason grab him. Jason spined him around so that he was facing Trini.

"Apologize to her, NOW!"

The punk knew better than to question why.

"So-sorry Tri-Trini. It-it won't happen again. I swear!" he was practically pissing his pants.

Trini just smirked and shook her head.

"Next time you smack my ass, trust me you will regret it." The kid nodded his head a little too quickly Jason was scared that his head might fall off. The red ranger released him and jerked his head.

"Get out of here." The kid got up and quickly headed for the door.

"You okay?"

"I am fine, thank you Jason. I appreciate what you did for me."

"No problem I just got tired of that punk disrespecting you."

"Looks like chivalry isn't dead yet is it?" she gave him a quick smile before she returned to her exercise. Jason could feel his heart beat increase. He seriously needed to get it together.

"You want to hang out?" the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. He seriously wanted to kick himself.

"Hang out?"

"Yeah, you me watch a movie together, get a bite to eat."

"That sounds more like a date if you ask me." Trini couldn't help but chuckle a bit."

"Yes, I mean no I mean you and me hang out as friends." Someone just shot him now!

Trini couldn't help but laugh a little. He was just too cute. She stopped laughing and ignored that cute comment she made.

"Sure thing Jason. Now that we have finished packing I can spent time with you." both teens heard the words that came out of her mouth and they both couldn't help but blush.

"So…want to play basketball?" one thing he learned about Trini was she wasn't a girly girl and he was glad for that.

"Sure."

The two played their game ignoring how fast their hearts beat whenever they came in close contact.

**Lunch time**

Tori and Blake were walking to the cafeteria. However one thing has been bothering her since Blake and his siblings came to school. Blake noticed that Tori had been quiet since the end of third block. He wouldn't lie; he didn't like the silence that fell on them.

He bumped her shoulder.

"What's wrong blondie?"

She turned to him might as well ask him what's been troubling her.

"Blake you're older than Kim right?"

"Yeah," he wasn't quite sure were her question was going but if it involved Kim then he had to be careful.

"So why does she have the same classes as Tommy and you have the same classes as me?"

Blake didn't know whether or not to be nervous. On one side he was glad that she didn't want to know anything to personal about his baby sister, on the other hand he didn't know how to answer her. Hunter and Trini both agreed that the four of them would be getting the same schedule as the rangers. He chose Tori for the same reason why he was using her.

"Aren't you and Tommy in the same grade?" he asked her.

Tori rolled her eyes. Great he just answered her question with a question.

"Yes,"

"Well Kim Trini and I are one year behind each other; Hunter is two years older than the rest of us."

"Oh, okay."

"Is that all that was bothering you?"

"Yeah," she gave him a sweet smile.

"So are we still on for tommorow?"

"Hell yeah! A whole day to spent with you blondie. Wouldn't miss that for the world."

The blue ranger knew that her face was as bright as a tomato. She suddenly became interested with the floor. Once again Blake bumped her shoulder.

"Are you blushing Blondie?" said blond punched him.

"OW! Damn Tor you sure know how to punch."

Tori beamed at him.

"I hope you learn something today." She said smugly.

"How to make Tori Oliver blush?" Tori stopped dead in her tracks.

"Cause if that's the lesson, then I already know how to do that Blondie." He put his finger under her chin and lifted it before he dropped it. He then kissed her cheek and saw her blushing ten fold.

He quickly rubbed her head in a playfully matter and ran for the cafeteria.

Tori snapped out of her daze and realize what Blake just did. He was not going to get away with this.

"BLAKE!" Tori chased after the laughing boy.

**With Kim and Tommy**

"Hey sweetie, are you busy this weekend?" Steve the captain of football asked. He was one of the most popular boys in school. He was always trying to go out with Tori but her brother wouldn't allow it. But if he couldn't have the cutie then he might as well go for the beauty.

Kim looked up to see the boy known as Steve. She recognized him from the halls how he was always flirting with every look but would always stare at Tori. She knew his type. Date a girl, fuck her on first date, and leave her the minute he saw a more attractive girl.

Kim knew that he was planning to do that. Of course even if she didn't knew that Hunter and Blake would never allow her to go out. Hell she still haven't had her first kiss! She unlike her brothers was still a freaking virgin! Not that she minded that. In fact she took great pride in that. And she wasn't going to give her most precious gift to this loser.

Before she could reply Tommy came over and grab her hand.

"Are you ready to go Kim?" he asked her. Kim couldn't help but blush. The look Tommy was giving her was a look that said that she was his one and only.

"Umm…yes?" she asked it as a question. The look he was giving her made her have butterflies in her stomach.

Tommy turned to look at Steve. He really hated this guy. He knew his game and he'd be damn if he let Kim fall for him. He pulled her closer to his body.

"Sorry Steve but Kim and I have plans this weekend." He left without giving what's his face a chance to reply.

As soon as they were out the class room Tommy released Kim. He turned away from her to hide his stupid blush. He honestly had no good excuse why the hell he just did that. The only excuse he had was that he didn't like the fact that, that fucker was flirting with Kim.

Kim couldn't help but laugh.

*Laughs* "Tommy are you blushing?" before he could come up with a good lie they heard a laughing sound coming from the halls and a loud shout.

They turned to see a laughing Blake running down the halls and an angry Tori chasing after him while yelling.

"JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU BLAKE BRADLEY-HART KAWN!"

Blake turned his head to shout at her.

"OH COME ON BLONDIE IT WAS JUST A JOKE," this made the blond run full speed at him. Both Kim and Tommy took a step back as they saw them running past them.

Blake and Tori ran right pass them. Blake yelled over his shoulder.

"Hey Kimmie, hey Tommy!" Tori continue to chase him. The two turned a corner and disappeared from them.

"Your brother…" Tommy started.

"Yeah…your sister…"

"Yeah…"

Kim turned to Tommy and smile.

"So this Saturday why don't we spent it together just the two of us, unless you already have plans?" she gave him a pout and hoped he said he would hang out with her.

Tommy looked a Kim and he hated to say but Kim's puppy dog pout was a thousand times cuter than Tori's. Maybe it had to do with her big hazel-brown doe eyes and how her rose petal pink lips made that cute pout that he just couldn't resist to say no to her.

"I did tell Steve that we're hanging out didn't I?"

That took Kim by surprise.

"Oh so you weren't lying?" Tommy laughed at her cuteness.

"No, I was being serious. So do you want to hang out?" Kim eagerly nodded her head.

"Great we can meet at the juice bar and do whatever we want to."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Good," Tommy offered her his hand, smiling at him Kim hooked her elbow with his and the two headed for the cafeteria to eat and mingle with their friends.

**After school**

Hunter and Kapri agreed to meet at the park. When he got there he heard his name being called. He turned to see the blond running up to him.

"Hey Hunter." She said with a beautiful smile. Hunter ignored how fast his heart was going and the butterflies that were forming in his stomach.

"Hey you,"

"So I decided that first we do our homework and then there is something that I want to ask you," she said. Hunter agreed with her plan and the two sat down underneath a huge oak tree and began to do their work.

"Hey what'cha got for number four?" Kapri looked at his notebook and saw that he was doing his history homework. She read the question.

"Greece," she answered short and sweet.

"Really?" Hunter reread the question and saw that she was right. Kapri had a smug look on her face, Hunter playfully shoved her.

The two continued with their work. Kapri was extremely happy. For the past three days none of Rita's monsters or from what Billy told her the new evil power rangers had attack. This meant that she could spend more time with a certain blond blue-green eye boy.

"Ummm…Hunter there something I want to ask you,"

"What's that?" Hunter turned to the blond.

"Ummm…Hunter…wo-would yo-you would you go-"

"Aww how sweet, a cute little couple." Both teenagers look up to see a monster created by Finster and some puties looking like they were ready to attack.

"What the fuck?" Hunter didn't know if the question was for Kapri or for Finster's creature.

"Ummm…Hunter…?" Kapri didn't know what to do. She had a phone that Billy gave to her just in case for emergencies like these but with Hunter here…

"You're coming with me." The creature said staring at the blond. Hunter stood in front of her and glare at the ugly thing that was Finster's creation. He didn't know if he was mad at him or at Rita's dumbass self.

"Kapri stay behind me,"

Kapri stared at him in disbelief. He couldn't be serious he was actually going to take down one of these monsters!

"Hunter are-" Hunter didn't hear the rest, he charged at the monsters.

"ATTACK!" the putties charged for their leader's son. Hunter duck and kick the putties, he was careful to make sure that he didn't show off his true skills. He allowed some of the stupid monsters to hit him every now and then but he also had to show that he wasn't no weakling. He was able to do some damage and defeat some of them.

Kapri took this time to phone somebody hoping they could help Hunter. Hunter charged at the monster and grabbed him in a headlock.

"What the hell are you doing?" he hissed.

"My apologizes my prince but Rita-"

"Screw what Rita says, you and your putties have exactly ten seconds to leave or human or not I would take you down without hesitation."

He released the monster and to show him he was serious he punched a puttie making him crumple to dust. **(A/N: just to let you know these are Zedd's putties)**

The monster swallow a lump that was begging to form. He knew better than to fight an angry prince especially when said prince was Hunter.

"You win this round!" he then disappeared and prayed that he would live to see tommorow.

Kapri dropped the phone and ran to Hunter.

"Are you okay?" Hunter turned to the girl clashed in bright colors.

"Yeah, umm…what the hell just happened?" he gave her a look of 'confusion'.

*Sigh* "You might want to take a seat, and please hold any questions you may or may not have until the end of my story."

"Oookaaayy?" they returned to their spot where Kapri told him everything about the rangers, monsters, and the new power rangers well almost everything.

"And how do you know all of this?"

"I watch the news." Hunter gave her a skeptical look.

"What? I like knowing what's going on around my home." Kapri prayed that Hunter didn't watch the news. Half the things she told him weren't even on the goddamn news. Hunter knew she was lying mainly because her cousin was a power ranger and if he had to guess Billy told them everything they wanted to know.

Hunter decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Huh, guess I will have to start watching the news than." Kapri let out a breath of air she didn't know she was holding. She was so happy that he bought her lie.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" he asked her.

"Oh? It's nothing I kinda forgot." Hunter knew she was lying but decided to drop it.

"Okay when you remember just tell me k?"

She didn't trust her mouth so she just nodded her head.

The continued on with their work like nothing happened.

**XxXxX**

Hunter dropped Kapri off since she walked home as soon as she was in her house Hunter ran to an abandon building and teleported himself to the Lunar Palace.

Rita sat on her throne knowing that Hunter was going to give her a stupid lecture. She knew better than to argue since he was a rank higher than her. She hated the fact that a KID was a rank higher than her. She should be the ruler of the Dark Empire, those brats of Sally's should be her brats!

A beam of crimson landed on her throne room. She straighten her spine and waited for him to lecture her. Hunter glared at the sorceress. He knew why she did what she did. He didn't have to ask her why her dumbass self did what she did. She wanted him to fight and then she wanted him to spill what his plans were.

"So you know why I did what I did?"

"I did, and next time you interfere with our plans Rita, I will kill you." he said as calmly as possible.

"Is that a threat Hunter?"

"You make threats Rita," Hunter shot a bolt of lightning nearly missing her. Rita tried to remain calm but her eyes betrayed her.

"I don't make threats, get in my way again and the next time it'll be your head." He left the throne room and went to find his brother and sisters to inform them about the new piece of information he's gather.

Rita sat in her chair, motionless as a statue. Remembering how a certain bitch did the same thing to her.

_Flashback_

_Sally grabbed Rita by the collar and slammed her to the wall. Sally was pissed, no she was beyond pissed._

"_You dare let that slut touch my baby?" Rita swallowed a lump that was forming. Sally gave birth to her first born a few weeks ago and even though she looked weak the woman was still strong enough to slam her against a freaking wall!_

"_I-I-I"_

"_I-I-I!" Sally mimicked._

"_Listen and listen well Rita, touch my baby again and you will regret it."_

"_Is that a threat Sally?" sally smiled at the sorceress._

_Sally took out a dagger and jabbed it into Rita's stomach._

"_I don't do threats Rita, it wasn't a stupid threat. It was a promise." She removed her dagger and used Rita's rob and whipped off the blood that was on her dagger. _

"_Now be a dear and clean up this mess that you made."_

_End of Flashback_

Rita rubbed her stomach. She could still feel the pain, the knife being plunged into her stomach. Sally twisting it like the sick fool that she was. Rita was still grateful that the bitch was dead.

**Someone special's point of view**

Is it over? Is the torture finally over?

"Is the specimen ready yet?" the man sounded annoyed.

"Almost sir, if you want it to be in perfect condition then you will have to wait a while longer." A high pitch voice said.

The man slammed his fist on my tube. Making it rattle. The rattling startled me for a moment, just for a moment.

"How. Long?"

He sounded annoyed with the high pitch voice person. I honestly couldn't tell if it was a he or a she. Maybe both? Wait was that possible?

"About another three maybe four months?"

I could feel the man's intense stare at me. Why was he staring at me? Please someone anyone make him go away!

Once again he touched the tube that was protecting me from him.

"Fine, just make sure that my tool isn't a failure, like the rest of them." The man growled from his mask.

"You will be my greatest weapon to use against Zordon. He will pay for what he did."

Zordon? Why did that name sounded so familiar? Why did it make that thing that the high pitch person called my heart, accelerate?

"Yes, when Zordon sees you he will be in for quite a shock." The man left and laughed that hideous laugh that I hate. Once he was gone I felt something wet coming from my eye. Was it the water? Did it somehow enter my eye?

I raised my hand and whipped it. Only to discover that the water didn't came from the tube but from me. Was I spilling fluids? What was I doing that involved water? I didn't know but something told me that I was doing something that meant that I was hurt. How was I hurt? This tube was use for healing. Since the man has been forcing me to work out to see how long my body can last without falling apart he would always put me in this tube so that I could heal.

How could I be hurt while I was in a healing tube? I had no clue how that was possible but I decided I would let it go because I had this funny feeling in my tummy that I wasn't hurt physically I was hurt in a whole other way. I don't know how but pain was pain.

I closed my eyes and allow the strange liquid to fall off my eyes. I felt a hand touching my tube; I opened them and snapped them shut when I saw the high pitch voice person giving me an intense stare.

"You're emotionally in pain."

He said short and simple and left the room. I blinked once then twice. So I was emotionally in pain? What did that mean? I reached for my face again and felt the weird water thing running down my cheeks. Something told me that me being emotionally in pain had something to do with this water coming from my face. It also told me that the pain I was feeling was coming from the one place no one not even this healing tube could fix.

**Kimberly's point of view/dream**

_**I stare into the eyes of my killer. He was crying. He shouldn't be crying, he did the right thing. He stopped me and my family from hurting him and his world. He should be happy. I reached for his face, he held my hand to stop it from moving. I am guessing that the more I move then it would only agitate the blood flow.**_

"_**Don't cry please don't cry."**_

_**He opened his mouth to say something but no words would come out.**_

_**I kissed his cheek and gave him a warm gentle smile.**_

"_**I love you…Tommy Oliver,"**_

**Tori's point of view/dream**

"_**Mama," **_

_**I turned to see the most beautiful little girl. She had fair skin dirty blond hair that was curled like a princess, big eyes that were a myriad of colors. Blue, green, grey, hazel, and black. She looked so cute. I couldn't help but think that she looked just like her father. **_

_**Wait what?**_

_**She wrapped her arms around my legs. **_

"_**I love you mama." I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame and whispered **_

"_**I love you to sweetie I love you and your father even if he did hurt us I will always love him."**_

_**My little girl turned around and saw a shadowy figure that was coming our way, I don't know why but I knew we had to get away from that figure. I picked up my little girl and ran. I had no clue where I was running all I know is that I had to get away from it.**_

_**As I turned a corner I bumped into the navy ranger. I took a step back. I had no clue how I was going to defend myself and my child with both my enemies here. He pulled out his thunder staff and jumped I knew he was about to attack so I did the only natural thing. I screamed.**_

**End of dream/normal point of view**

Tori couldn't help but scream her heart out. Tommy who's room was right across from hers heard her. He got out of bed and ran inside her room hoping that it was just a bad dream. When he entered her room he could see that she was just having a nightmare. Thank god. He walked to her and nudged her.

"Tori wake up, wake up." Tori's eyes snapped wide open, she looked at her brother and knew that it was all just a stupid dream.

"_Thank goodness,"_

She gave Tommy a grateful smile and laid back down in bed.

"Do you mind staying until I am dead asleep?" she pleaded. Tommy smiled at his baby sister.

"Sure thing." He kissed her forehead and got into bed with her. Just like he did when they were younger. Tori couldn't sleep she didn't remember much of her dream all she remember was the beautiful little girl and the navy ranger who from the looks of things wasn't trying to hurt them instead he was trying to protect them from the shadowy figure that was after her and her daughter.

**Trini's point of view**

She didn't sleep, she just stared at her ceiling. So many thoughts going through her head. So many fears running through her mind. She couldn't do it, no matter what she couldn't do it. She couldn't allow another to enter her heart only to crush it in the end.

She took a deep breath, her decision was made. She will continue with the plan but only keep a distance between them.

She would not fall in love with Jason Lee Scoot.

_They say, just a pretender_  
><em>I know something's taking over now<em>  
><em>I wanna run but i don't know how<em>  
><em>You just crossed my border now<em>  
><em>Standing face to face<em>

_Give me a break  
>I'm melting away<br>You're so dangerous  
>Or is it too late?<br>Gotta know what's on your mind_

_I'm out of control_  
><em>Cause you want it all<em>  
><em>You're so dangerous<em>  
><em>My biggest mistake<em>  
><em>I'm blinded by your eyes<em>

_Dangerous_

_I'm out of control_  
><em>Cause you want it all<em>  
><em>You're so dangerous<em>  
><em>My biggest mistake<em>  
><em>I'm blinded by your eyes<em>

**A/N: well there you have it love it hate it tell me what you think k? and don't worry next week I will be updating everyday but Wednesday ^^ till next time**

**~Goddess of Night out!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIERRA! LOVE YOU CHAVA!~*~*~*~*~*~*~***


	4. the love of a demon the hate of an angel

**A/N: Hello everyone! Today is a special day for me today is my friend Tyler's b-day^^ Happy birthday Tyler! now as usual I would like to thank all those who reviewed.**

**Young at Heart21, oldtvlover, brankel1, marypoppins, JJB88, Psychedlicpink16, diasy55987,**

**Young at Heart21- of course I can chapter 1: Evanescence Cloud nine chapter 2: within temptations Never ending story chapter 3: Cascada out of control and this chapter is within temptations **

**Oldtvlover- ^^**

**Marypoppins- thank you and I'm glad my story is different then what your use to ^^**

**JJB88- Thanks ^^**

**Psychedelicpink16- thank you and I just love all those characters and I wanted them to have a brother and sister moment and I always wanted to write or read a story where Zedd was Kim's father**

**Disay55987- glad that you love it and I hope that you continue to love it ^^**

**Chapter 4: the love of a Demon the hate of an Angel**

_Are you the one?  
>The traveler in time who has come<br>To heal my wounds, to lead me to the sun  
>To walk this path with me until the end of time<em>

_Are you the one?  
>Who sparkles in the night like fireflies<br>Eternity of evening sky  
>Facing the morning eye to eye<em>

_Are you the one?  
>Who'd share this life with me<br>Who'd dive into the sea with me  
>Are you the one?<br>Who's had enough of pain  
>And doesn't wish to feel the shame, anymore<br>Are you the one?_

_Are you the one?  
>Whose love is like a flower that needs rain<em>

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*HAPPY BIRTHDAY TERESITA & PATTY I LOVE YOU GUYS TO DEATH~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Someone special's point of view**

The healing tube opened. The water along with my body fell to the ground. I tried to get up but my arms and legs felt like jelly. The he/she placed a cover over my naked body. He bent down so that he was at eye level with me.

He placed his finger under my chin; he turned my head side to side to make sure that I was all healed.

"Hmm…even after years of healing you that stupid scar refuses to heal, I mean we healed you over and over again and that stupid scar refuses to heal!" he seem frustrated with himself, better him than me.

"Can you speak?"

I gave him a puzzling look.

"Speak, you know? Moving your mouth," he said the words slowly so that I could see what he was talking about.

I felt like punching him.

"I-I-"

"You can speak!" he shouted and started to jump up and down. Idiot.

"I cannot wait to tell the boss that you can speak."

All I said was "I" and I can speak?

He ran outside to get his 'boss' leaving me all alone on the ground naked and scared.

I tried getting up again but my arm failed me. I looked to see what was going on. Oh no, not again.

**Angel Grove Park **

**Saturday**

**10: 00 a.m.**

**With Kimberly and Tommy**

Tommy parked his car and got out. Today both he and Kim were going to spend the entire day together. He prayed that no putties, no monster, and no EVIL power ranger would ruin his day with the beauty. Tommy would not lie but he was enjoying spending time with Kim. She was different than from everyone he knew; kind, sweet, loving. She was also a good fighter she showed him what she could do yesterday after he and Blake finished their spar. It ended in a draw but with him and Kim, she almost kicked his ass!

He walked to where he spotted the young beauty. She was sitting down by the lake, she looked beautiful just sitting there and enjoying the view. The sun's rays cast a beautiful glow around the woman that was slowly making her way into his heart.

Kimberly sat with her arms wrapped around her knees admiring the view of the water. She remembered how her mom and dad would always take her and her siblings to either a lake or a beach for some family time.

Like always when she thought of her mother her hand went straight to her necklace and clutched it as if it was her life line to this world.

"Hey," she looked up and saw the boy that has been haunting her dreams ever since she came to this planet.

"Hi,"

Tommy sat down next to her as they both enjoyed the lake. There was a peaceful silence between the two. Kim scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Not able to resist or pass up an opportunity like this Tommy rested his head on top of her enjoying this peaceful moment.

**With Tori and Blake**

**Racing tracks**

**10:30 a.m.**

"Okay now where's the clutch?"

Tori pointed to the something that wasn't the clutch.

Blake couldn't help but laugh. She was a good fighter, she claimed to be an awesome surfer but when it came to riding bikes…yeah she straight up suck.

"You do know that's your gas right?" Tori glared at him which made him laugh.

"Okay so where is it at Mr. I know everything about bikes?"

He pointed the clutch to her and Tori could feel her cheeks burning.

"I knew that," she said refusing to look at him. Blake couldn't help but laugh.

"Right,"

Blake showed her how to start the bike and what to do. When he got to the clutch part he wrapped his arms around hers and gave it a good squeeze he lean in and whisper in her ear.

"This is how you hold onto the clutch." He gave it another squeeze and stepped back. He could easily see her face becoming a light crimson color.

"_When I'm in my ranger form I can make her blush twice as hard as that,"_

He didn't know why but he was mildly disappointed that he didn't get her to blush like he normally does. He didn't know why he felt like this probably because he liked getting under her skin. Yeah that was it.

"Now let's see what you got blondie,"

Tori started the bike as she push the gas she let go of the clutch a little too fast. She was sent flying and landed flat on her back. Blake couldn't help but laugh as he walked up to her.

"You do realize that you released the clutch a little too fast right?"

Tori got up and rested her hands on her elbows.

"Yeah, I do."

*Laughs*

"Come on," he offered her his arm which she gladly accepted. He lifted her up. The two were a little closer than usual and Tori blushed a deep red.

'_Ahh, there's my blush,"_

"Let's go again," she said smiling at him. Blake couldn't help but agree.

**With Jason and Trini**

**Ernie's juice bar**

**11:00 a.m.**

"So why again did you want to come here?" Trini asked as she took a sip of her mango smoothie.

Jason smiled and shrugged.

"Just wanted to spent time here before we went to the movies," he said with a smile.

"Huh, well then," she took a fry that was on his plate dipped it in ketchup and ate it.

"That was a smart move on your part." She said smirking.

"Oh and why's that."

"Because now we don't have to waist money on snacks," she said.

"You make that sound as if that's a bad thing."

Trini just shrugged her shoulder.

"Depending on how you look at it."

This time it was Jason's turn to smirk.

"I think you are looking at it as if I'm cheap." Trini had to cough so she wouldn't laugh.

"I *coughs* never said that *clears throat*"

"But you implied it,"

"No I didn't,"

"Sure you didn't," he said sarcasticly.

Trini got a French fry and tossed it at him.

Jason couldn't help but laugh knowing that Trini was trying really hard not to laugh.

"You want to laugh,"

"What? No I don't."

*Laughs*

"Yeah you do, face it Trini you want to laugh."

Trini turned her body away from him she cover her mouth with her hand and stifled a few giggles. When she knew she wasn't going to laugh she turned to him and had her usual stoic face.

"See I don't want to laugh so next time don't accuse me of it." She said.

Jason looked at her and did something he hadn't done since he was a kid.

He started making animal noises. Trini just watched in amusment as he tried to get her to laugh but it wasn't working.

He was in a middle of making a pig when Kat came.

"Hey Jason have you-"

Kat had literally scared the shit out of him that he started to choke on air. This time Trini couldn't contain her laughter and just busted out laughing. After he was done coughing he couldn't help but smile as he watched the girl of his affections laugh.

He could feel his chest swell up with pride as he heard her laugh. It was a nice sound like bells, it made Jason smile knowing that she was laughing and to know that he was the cause of it made it all the better. He couldn't help but laugh with her. Jason felt as if they were in their own little world and it was just the two of them.

After her laughter died down Kat looked at them as if they both lost their damn minds.

*Coughs*

Both Jason and Trini looked up and saw a very annoyed Kat.

"Oh hey Kat, when did you get here?"

Trini felt her whole body freeze. She was always an observant person. She was always aware of her surroundings but whenever she and Jason were together it's as if they were the only two in the room. Hell the whole damn building could be on fire and she wouldn't notice.

This alone scared her half to death. She mentally shook her head and her head. She felt so stupid for letting her guard down. Especially in front of the enemy. Taking a deep breath she looked at the pink ranger and in a monotone voice she said,

"Is there something you need Kat?"

Jason looked at Trini and felt his smile turn into a frown. One minute he was making her laugh and they were both having a nice conversation then Kat comes and ruins it.

"Yeah Kat is there something you need?" he asked with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Yeah, I wanted to know if any of you have seen Tommy?"

"Why?" they both asked at the same time. The two looked at each other and Trini couldn't help but let a small smile spread across her beautiful face. Once again Jason felt like it was just the two of them and no one else.

Kat looked at her friend then at the girl who was holding his attention. Something told her that she wasn't going to get answers from these two.

"We should go to the movies," Jason said.

"Mm-hm,"

The two got up and left without looking back at Kat hell the minute they looked at each other they automatically forgot that she was there.

Kat looked at them and couldn't help but feel envious towards those two. The whole world could explode and they wouldn't have notice. Hell Rita or that guy Zedd could destroy the whole planet and they wouldn't care so long as they were with each other.

Kat wanted that, and she wanted that with Tommy. She hoped that she could win his heart but first she needed to find him. Tanya was right she needed to shape up and grow a pair and told Tommy how she felt for him.

She decided to go outside and spent some time with her other friends.

**With Tommy and Kim**

Both Tommy and Kim were both playing around like there were just little kids. They played tag, swung on the swings and raced each other. Tommy brought along some skates so that the two can skate around.

Tommy spun Kim around which made her fall flat on her butt. He couldn't help but laughed at her clumsiness.

Kim 'glared' at him and lifted her hand so that he could get her. he grabbed her hand and hoisted her up.

When she was back on her feet they continued to skate.

At one point Tommy decided to give her a piggy ride while skating. At first Kim was a bit scared but she gave into her fear and allowed him to give her a piggy ride. He showed off while he skated backwards spin around and jumped a few obstacles.

Kim would squeal or would hold on tighter and burry her head between his shoulders she didn't know this but Tommy was doing all the tricks on purpose. He wanted her to either hold tighter or to hear her laugh. He couldn't help but laugh alongside with her.

After skating the two decided to eat something. Tommy was lucky that he packed a few things to eat before he came. Kim saw that he packed pizza, motserala sticks, some drinks and her favorite chips.

"How were you able to get a pizza?"

"It's a homemade pizza and so are the motserela sticks. Obviously I bought the drinks and the Flamming Hot Cheetos."

Kim couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Right sorry,"

The two ate in peaceful silence. Kim looked at him and decided to have a nice conversation with him.

"So Tommy,"

"So Kim,"

*Giggles*

"How long have you've done martial arts?"

Kim felt like the atmosphere changed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just,"

Kim placed her hand on top of his and gave it a light squeeze.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to,"

Tommy flipped his hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

"My grandpa and I were real close and he taught me martial arts. When he passed away I felt like a part of me was also ripped away. I didn't know what to do and for a time I didn't want to speak or see anyone it wasn't until Tori snapped me out of it. She said why not use my martial art skills to help me at first I didn't want to but then I remembered how my grandfather and I would always work together so I used that to keep me closer to my grandfather."

Kim squeezed his hand back.

"My mom and I were close, but I lost her when I was five. When she died my father tried to be strong but I could see that he was struggling to keep himself whole. He loved her more than he loved anything, well beside us of course. But after that we tried to find ways to cope, my father focus on us and his…career, like you Hunter and Blake focus on their martial arts, Trini focus on me as well as her martial arts, and me well I just focus on getting stronger but every day I still miss her." With her free hand she pulled out her necklace and showed it to Tommy.

"This is all I have left of her,"

Once again both Kim and Tommy squeezed each other's hand and smiled at each other.

The two continue to eat their food and talked about random stuff and always changing the subject whenever one of them thought of something else to talk about.

**With Blake and Tori**

"Yes I won! In your face Bradley!"

Blake and Tori have been riding bikes for the past hour and a half since after the falling incident and after she showed him that she can move without falling or getting hurt the two decided to ride together.

After a while they raced and Blake won two out the three races they had and now Tori won out of pityness of course (yeah right).

When he reached the finish line he grumbled.

"Ever heard of a sore winner?"

"Nope, now you have to buy me lunch," she said jabbing her finger on his chest.

Blake grabbed her finger and pulled her close. She was so easy to blush that for the past half hour he kept seeing that blush. Of course none of them were his blush but they were a blush none the less.

He lean in and whisper in her ear.

"Alright I'll buy you lunch but next time blondie when I win you'll have to give me something in return."

He felt Tori shudder and he couldn't help but be pleased with himself. When he pulled away he saw that Tori was blushing his blush. He smirk.

"Come on blondie, let's get you something to eat."

He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the food court so that they can both get some food in their bellies.

When they sat down Blake took a bite of his burger while Tori ate some of her fries.

Blake just stared at the young beauty.

"What?" she asked getting flustered that he was staring at her.

"Okay Tor, you told me that you're a straight A student, that you never gotten a detention and that you do all your chores right?"

"That's correct," she said taking a sip of her Mountain Dew and taking a bite of her pizza.

"Tch. Okay Blondie," he said sarcastically.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

Blake leaned in front of her invading her personal space. He grabbed a strand of her hai and twirl it around his fingers.

"Come blondie, you and I both know that behind those sweet innocent eyes of your that your just as bad as the rest of us. come on tell me something you did to piss off your mom and brother."

She could tell him that she lies to everyone about being a ranger but something told her that now wasn't the case to brag about that. So instead she rambled on about things she did when she was a little girl.

"I use to hide my mom's car keys so that she wouldn't go to work."

"Not good enough, I use to steal my dad's keys and then blame it on my brother so that he got the ass whoppen not me."

Okay two can play at this game.

"I would pretend that I was sick so that I could stay home."

"Really? Come on Blondie I was the king of doing that hell I even found a way to create fake vomit so that it was believable."

Tori couldn't help but laugh.

"How did you do that?"

"If I told you then I'll have to kill you," he said winking at her to show that he was joking. Tori couldn't help but laugh.

She tried to think of anything else when finally she got one.

"One time Tommy got me so mad that I decided to get back at him, so with a screw driver and a magnet I changed his locker combination and for one whole month he wasn't able to use it or get anything out of it."

Blake lean back and slammed his palms on the table.

"Now that's what I'm talking about nicely done blondie."

Tori smiled and was pleased with herself that she was able to impress Blake.

She looked at Blake and could see that he was a nice guy but she could also see that at times he forced himself to be happy. Taking his hand she decided to ask her own question.

"Tell me something about your childhood, something that made you happy."

Blake was taken aback by this. A part of him knew that Tori could read him so easily which is why he had his guard around her but he could also see that she was curious to know.

Tori looked at him and could see that he was trying to think. Did he even had a happy childhood? Or did he not want to share with her?

She could see that Blake's hands went to his necklace that she never saw him take off and he fumbled with it.

"When I was six and Hunter was seven he, Trini, Kim, and I would always have the stupidest games. When my mom made cookies we would always get some leftover cookie dough and have a cookie dough war, sometimes my mom and dad would get involved. Then I remember how me and Hunter would always play pranks on the girls but my mom would always scold us and whop our asses."

Tori smiled and was glad that he was opening up to her,

Blake had no clue why he just told her one of his most kept secrets. Maybe because he was trying to gain her trust so when he asked more personal questions she would answer? Yeah that was it. Somehow that just didn't sit well with the navy ranger in fact it just made him feel like shit.

**With Jason and Trini**

Jason decided to take Trini to see Underworld Awakening since he figure a lovey dovey movie wasn't meant for the stoic female.

The two bought some snacks which Trini comented

"Are you sure you can afford all these snacks?" she asked jokingly. Jason smiled and was glad that Trini was loosen up around him.

"Yes I'm pretty sure I can afford this unless you want to pay?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Trini just shook her head.

"Sorry but you were the one who invited me so you should be the one to pay for everything." She said smirking at him.

Jason couldn't help but smile. the two entered the theater and watched the movie. Jason kept critiquing the movie which Trini couldn't help but agree with him. He made one comment on how much blood someone was losing and said that was impossible.

Trini couldn't help but laugh alongside with him and agree with him. How some people bought this she had no idea but she had to admit it was nice.

After the movie Jason and Trini took a walk at the beach. She didn't want to come here in fact she wanted to tell Jason to leave but she didn't want to ruin the moment.

Jason looked at Trini and could see that her guard was up. He did like it in fact he made it his mission to make Trini drop that shield of hers and let her be the carefree girl he knows she is.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," she said smirking.

"Okay smart ass but no seriously can I?"

"Sure,"

"Why is it so important for you to act like the serious one? Tell me."

Trini stopped and looked at the boy clashed in red. Jason turned and watched the young beauty looking at him as if he just asked her what's the meaning of life.

A part of Trini wanted to stay silent but she knew that Jason Lee Scott wasn't going to stop until he got his answer. She didn't want to talk about it but she guess she had no choice. But then again she could go defensive and not tell him.

"I don't have to tell you anything. You and I aren't that close so if I don't want to talk then I don't have to."

Jason flinched he didn't want to ruin the mode he just wanted to get to know her better and now that damn shield was back on full force. Not what he wanted.

"Look I didn't mean it that way. I just thought since your brothers and sister were loose why weren't you."

Trini took a deep breath. Her emotions were getting out of control. Ever since she met Jason it's been getting harder and harder for her to keep up her wall. It's as if he was slowly chipping away all of her defensives and to make matters worse she wasn't doing a thing to stop him.

Trini pulled out her necklace that was tucked underneath her shirt. She started to fumbled with it and knew that it would give her the strength she desperately needed.

"My mother died when I was very young, ever since then I've been acting like the mother hen for my brothers and sister. I know I wasn't supposed to but I didn't want us to be taken care of by strangers and make us forget our mom. My mom was so important to me, Kim, Blake, and Hunter that when we lost her we all felt like we lost a part of ourselves."

Trini took a deep breath as Jason got closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Somehow Trini was able to draw strength from that small gesture that she continued with her story.

"I was scared that one day I would forget about her, forget how she looked or how she was. The thought alone scared me so I grew up and acted like the mom. It wasn't until Hunter told me that as long as I had my mother in my heart then I couldn't forget her and then I realize that he was right."

Jason stared at the girl who opened up to him. From the looks of things Jason knew that she was never one to open up and she never wanted anyone to see her in her weakest state.

Trini pride herself in being a strong woman but being near Jason…she felt like all of her defensives have finally been broken down.

She felt a pair of warm arms wrapped around her waist and pulling her closer. Her head hit a strong chest and her hand rested right above the red ranger's heart.

"Trini, I know that you've kept all this pain in your heart all this guilt."

Trini opened her mouth but Jason kept going already knowing where her thoughts going so he kept going.

"You always feel like you have the weight of world is on your shoulders but you don't have to have that burden on you anymore. If you need a shoulder to cry on I'm here for you, if you need someone to listen know that I'm here for you Trini,"

"Why?"

"Because I care for you, and I don't want you to keep hurting yourself like this."

Trini just held him tighter. She wouldn't cry but she was close to crying but wouldn't allow herself to do it. He may have broken a few of her defensives but not all her walls were completely down. She just buried her face in his chest and just let out shaky breaths.

For once in her life, she let someone comfort her for once her life she allowed someone to see her being weak…

**Unknown time**

**Unknown location**

**Someone special's point of view**

I looked up and saw the man that has been trying to kill me every day. I tried to get up but my hands felt like jelly and no matter how hard I tried they kept failing me.

"You were right, she's not ready and from the looks of things I don't think she'll be ready yet."

"I think that you should give me at least by Halloween then she'll be ready."

"Did you not say-"

"Yes I know what I said but she has improved Master, she's been talking more and more and I think that she's ready."

"If you think so then prepare her for another test."

"Will do," the he she said. He snapped his fingers and two robots came and grabbed me by my shoulder and lifted me up. They then took me back to the healing tube and dropped me in there.

"Her healing has improved."

"Yes in time she'll be able to regenerate all by herself."

"Good to know."

Just like always the healing tube started to heal me but this time it was faster than usual. The he she and the guy that scared me nodded their heads in wonder.

"It would seem that you were right, she is improving."

"Yes, she is."

They both smiled as if they were proud of something they made possible. What it was I wasn't too sure but something told me that I didn't want to know.

**With Tommy and Kim**

Tommy and Kim sat down at the edge of the lake watching the sunset. Their day went perfect. No monsters, no interruptions, and NO EVIL POWER RANGERS. This day was just great. Tommy turned to Kim who looked as beautiful as she did in the morning. Maybe even more.

Kim looked at the boy who was slowly making his way into her heart. She lean into his shoulder and snuggled against him. Tommy couldn't help himself but he gently placed a kiss on her forehead as the two continued to watch the sunset.

Neither of them notice the huge smile on the others face.

**With Blake and Tori**

The day ended with Tori winning the last race. Blake offered to drive her home which she gladly excepted.

Tori wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself closer towards him. The two road in peaceful silence without any interruptions

Tori tighten her hold around Blake's waist. Pulling herself closer to his body. Blake craned his head to see that the light blue ranger was getting mighty comfortable back there. He couldn't help but shake his head in amusement. He was right, this was too easy.

Neither Tori nor Blake where aware of it but Blake took the long way to her house. He was even going slower than usual just so that he could enjoy the moment that he was having with her. After what felt like two minutes but was actually thirty minutes they arrived at their destination. Tori slowly released her hold on Blake hoping that he wouldn't notice; he did.

Blake turned to see Tori removing her (well his) helmet when she took it off her long blond hair fell down her shoulders as she shook her head to even it out. To Blake he felt as if he was witnessing a super model that just finished doing an ad campaign for BMX riders.

He really loved how the sun glistened off her hair giving her a glow that reminded him of an angel. He had to swallow his nervousness as he tried to savor the image.

"Thank you today was…"

"Perfect?" he asked her smirking at the fact that she has been blushing none stop.

"Yeah, perfect."

"Glad to know that you enjoyed your day with me."

Tori gave a girlish giggle and had to fight the urge to blush. She was never one to giggle but being around Blake made her do things she never thought she'd do. Like now she wanted to kiss him, hell she wanted to run her fingers through his hair and chiseled body.

Before she lost her nerve Tori kissed his cheek. Not what she wanted but it was close enough.

"Good night," she quickly got off the bike but before she could take a step away from him she felt a hand grab her forearm and pulled her towards a hard chest.

Blake had no idea why he reached for her or why he pulled her towards him all he knew was that whenever he stared into those deep oceanic eyes of hers he felt like he can swim in them forever and never resurface.

He removed a strand of her hair and whispered.

"You missed," he claimed her lips with his own and gave her a soft but passionate kiss.

He pulled back and kissed the tip of her nose. He could see that she had a light rosy color spread across her cheeks. Blake realized that he preferred this blush over any other blush he's seen on her.

"Night blondie," he said as Tori got off his bike. Blake stared at her until he couldn't see her anymore. Tori's fingertips touched her bottom lip and couldn't help but smile.

Yep, tonight was perfect.

**With Jason and Trini**

Trini opened her eyes and saw that she was resting on Jason Lee Scott's lap. She saw that he was carrying her bridal style while her hands were wrapped around his neck and her head rested on his shoulder.

Trini could see that Jason was in deep thought about something, she knew what he was thinking about but she refused to acknowledge it. Instead she just snuggled herself so that she could get comfortable.

Jason felt movement coming from his lap. Looking down he saw the beautiful girl who was resting on his lap waking up.

"Morning sunshine," he playfully said.

Trini couldn't help but let a tiny smile come to her face. Jason felt as if he won the lottery. She was finally letting her guard down around him, that smile just proved it. Normally she would've smirk but she smiled, yes it was a small one but it was a smile none the less and they were slowly making progress.

Without thinking Jason bend down and kissed her forehead. When he pulled back he could see a deep shade of pink. He wondered if he was red as his ranger suit as well.

"Umm…I…*Coughs* sorry about that,"

This time Trini gave him a full smile, she lean in and kissed him on the cheek.

"No problem,"

She cuddled against him and decided to sleep for the rest of the day.

Jason looked at the girl who was slowly winning his heart. He had to admit Trini was a lot different than most girls he'd ever dated. She was strong at least that's what she wanted people to see but Jason could see that Trini refused to let anyone get close to her for fear of losing them.

It didn't take a genius to know that beneath her tough exterior Trini was afraid. Of what he wasn't sure but if he had to guess it was about being in control. He remembered when they first went to the racing tracks and how freaked out she was when he saw her in her moment of weakness.

To Trini being in controlled meant the world to her that's why she had her guard up when he saw her, because she didn't want anyone to know that she was just like everyone else.

She wanted people to see her as the tough girl, the untouchable girl that was able to stand up for herself and whop anyone's ass if they messed around with her.

Jason pulled her closer to his body not being able to let her go. He could smell her shampoo. Raspberries, he always did love raspberries and smelling it off of her made it all the better.

He looked down and saw that Trini looked like a little kid sleeping in his lap. It made her look vulnerable, Jason wondered what forced her to be like this. He knew that her mom's death was part of the reason but Jason couldn't help but feel as if there was more to the story that she refused to tell him.

For now he'll let it slide since he was able to break at least an inch of her wall.

Jason vowed that he would do whatever it takes to break down her wall; he would show her that with him she didn't have to have a shield to guard her emotions. He'll make it his mission to make sure that he continues to see her smile and that she can be the carefree teenager that she deserves to be.

**With Tommy and Kim**

Tommy walked Kim to her house. What Tommy didn't know was that Hunter and her father had rented out the house so that they could come and go here without anyone knowing.

Kim turned to Tommy and smiled at him.

"Thank you Tommy, today was…amazing I swear I never laughed that much in all my life."

Tommy couldn't help but feel proud of himself knowing that he was the cause of Kim's happiness made his day.

"No problem Kimberly, I'm just glad that nothing went wrong today." And by that he meant that there was no interruptions, no monsters to fight, and no evil power rangers!

"Yeah, me to." She beamed at him.

The two continued to stare at each other as if they were the only two in this planet.

Tommy leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he got off the steps and headed back to his car.

Kim watched the guy get into his car and drive off. She could feel her heart beating like crazy and she couldn't help but feel giddy inside. She also tried to ignored the guilt that she was feeling and the nagging voice that wouldn't leave her alone. She entered the house and decided to talk to Zeltrax about this. After all if anyone can stop her from falling in love it's him.

_To wash away the feeling of pain  
>Which sometimes can lead to the chain of fear<em>

_Are you the one?  
>To walk with me in garden of stars<br>The universe, the galaxies and Mars  
>The supernova of our love is true<em>

_Are you the one?  
>Who'd share this life with me<br>Who'd dive into the sea with me  
>Are you the one?<br>Who's had enough of pain  
>And doesn't wish to feel the shame, anymore<br>Are you the one?_

_Are you the one?  
>Are you the one?<em>

**A/N: Well there you have it! Love it hate it tell me what you think**

**~Goddess of Night out**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*HAPPY BIRTHDAY TYLAR BEST FRIEND^^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **


	5. trust the lies ignore the truth

**A/N: Hi everyone! Today is a great day for me it's my bestest bestest friend/someone who's like no is my sister's birthday!**

**I would like to thank everyone who review/favor/alreted this story ^^ sorry to say but this chapter is a short one but I promise that the next one will be twice as long**

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAGGIE! You're the sweetest nicest bestest friend/sister out there I love you more than a fat kid loves their cupcakes ^^ P.s. Shrink girl! But I still love you! Jamais au revoir, jusqu'à une autre foishermosa!~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~****

**Chapter 5: trust the lies ignore the truth**

_With your terrified face you attempt to make up.  
>You lay out your case like the enemy.<br>But all that you got through dirty white lies;  
>You're finding the correct way of blaming me for your crimes.<em>

_Would you talk to me?_  
><em>Don't walk or run away.<em>  
><em>I'm onto your yesterday<em>  
><em>with empty eyes.<em>

_I don't know where I'm going_  
><em>in search for answers.<em>  
><em>I don't know who I'm fighting,<em>  
><em>I stand with empty eyes.<em>

_You're like the ghost within me_  
><em>who's standing by me.<em>  
><em>It's like my soul I see through<em>  
><em>Like through my empty eyes,<em>  
><em>Right through my empty eyes.<em>

_I'm about to give in, I got nowhere to go._  
><em>Afraid of the sins, I'm holding on.<em>  
><em>There's no other way, no doubt in the end,<em>  
><em>but I ain't got a thing to lose, nothing to defend.<em>

_Would you talk to me?_  
><em>Don't walk or run away.<em>

**One month later**

**Tori and Tommy's house**

Tori checked to see if everything was perfect. She made sure that her hair was curled to perfection; her make up wasn't smudged and that her outfit looked incredible which in her opinion it did.

Instead of her usual blue clothes Tori wore a navy off the shoulder top with a black tank top under it; she also chose a pair of dark blue demies and her grey converse. She wanted to look good for her boyfriend…boyfriend. She still couldn't believe it; she was going out with Blake! After their date Blake had asked her out on the inside she was screaming but on the outside she acted all calm and chilled.

For the past month everything was going smoothly, there hasn't been an attack from monsters or the mysterious rangers Zordon warn them not to let their guard down they never know when they will chose to attack.

Apart of Tori wanted to just let her guard down and just be normal teenager but Zordon was right, they had to be cautious and be ready for anything.

"Hey Tori your boyfriend's here," her mother shouted. Tori could feel her face heat up. Yes she and Blake were dating but that didn't mean she wanted her mother to shout it out. Grabbing her bag she rushed to the door before her mother can embarrass her some more.

When she got down she saw the sexiest man leaning against the door. Did he had any idea how good he look in black leather?

Blake notice that his girlfriend has arrived he looked at the girl that he hate to admit but was slowly making her way to his heart.

He smirked when he saw what she was wearing.

"I see you decided to wear my color?"

Tori blushed and decided to play the dumb blonde.

"This is your color; I thought it was a light blue shirt,"

"Tori you're a bad liar," he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to his body. Kissing her forehead he whispered.

"But you're my liar,"

The two heard a coughing sound they both turned to see Tommy staring at them with a playful glare.

Blake released Tori but grabbed her hand.

"Hey Tommy,"

"Hey Blake," there was an awkward silence between them Blake knew that Tommy was okay with them dating but he still had his overprotectiveness not that he blame him, he was the same way with both his sisters.

"Umm…we'll see you at school k?" she pulled Blake before Tommy could say anything. Blake laughed at her eagerness to leave the two got to his bike and hopped on.

"So blondie any reason why you decided to wear my color?" he asked.

"What can't a girl who loves blue wear navy for one day?"

"Not if said girl has a boyfriend that loves navy,"

"Well maybe she wore it to impress him?"

Blake turned around not caring if Tommy was there or not.

"Well if she was trying to impress him then I say she did a good job." He kissed her lips catching her by surprise, before she could reply he pulled back and smirked at her reaction.

"Plus I like navy on you better than blue," he turned back to the front and started the bike, Tori just wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head between his shoulder blades with a huge smile on her face.

Tommy watched the kiss between Tori and Blake, even though his brotherly instincts kicked and he wanted to go and punch Blake in the face he realized that he was being irrational, after all when he and Kim went out (hopefully) he wouldn't want Blake to make it awkward for them.

**With Kim and Hunter**

The two were driving in comfortable silence something was bugging Kim and she wanted to ask but at the same time didn't.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

Oh well might as well ask.

"What were you doing Saturday when Blake Trini and I were on our dates?"

The car jerked back and forth from Hunter's stop.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well when I got home I found Blake alone and then a few hours later Trini came and when I woke up you were finally home."

"Oh, um…well…you see…hey look there's Trini," the two turned to see Trini getting out of Jason's car.

"Hunter…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm worried,"

"About what?" he asked.

"Jason is getting too close to her, don't get me wrong I want someone to break that wall of hers but I think he might get close to her and…"

"Kim I know what you mean but trust me, Trini knows what we need to do, she wouldn't ruin it for a certain red ranger,"

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Would you ruin our mission for a certain blond?"

Hunter looked at his sister, he wasn't sure how to answer that question.

"Umm…"

"Trini knows you like her,"

"Yeah, I figure she was the one that told you and Blake,"

"Pretty much,"

"Look, I like her but I wouldn't risk our mission for her."

"I know what you mean I mean I like Tommy but…his leader killed our mother, that's something I won't forget,"

The two heard giggling turning see Blake and Tori.

"I just hope that none of us get hurt in the end…" Kim said.

_Something tells me that someone's going to get hurt either way… _

Hunter thought even though he didn't want to admit it he knew that in the end someone was going to get hurt who he wasn't sure and to be honest he didn't want to know.

**XxXxX**

Hunter enter his first class, he looked around and found what he was looking for.

"Hey numb-numb," she said with a smile.

"Numb-numb seriously?" he asked shaking his head in amusement.

"Yes,"

"Alright air head,"

"Air head? Umm who helped you in your geography homework?"

"Who got an F on her calculus test?"

"Hey I was really sleepy that day,"

"Sorry,"

"About what?"

"You were dreaming about me and my good looks kept you up all night,"

Kapri blushed bright red truth be told she has been having dreams about a certain blond but she refused to admit to that.

"No I haven't,"

"Really why are you blushing?"

"Ca-cause I can,"

"You're blushing cause I'm right,"

"No,"

"Kapri a blush never lies," he said grabbing a strand of her hair and twirling it around his fingers.

"Don't worry beauty, I've been dreaming of you too." He released her hair and turned his head to the front of the board. The bell rang signaling that class was starting.

Kapri felt her heart beat increase as he admit it that he was dreaming about her. Maybe he did like her; maybe she had a chance with him maybe…

**With Kim and Tommy**

Kim sat in her English class not bothering to pay attention. Her mind was too preoccupied with remembering her conversation with Zeltrax.

_Flashback Saturday_

"_Zeltrax I need your help,"_

"_With what?" the cyborg asked his charge._

"_I'm slowly liking the white ranger Zeltrax I can't like him for obvious reasons."_

"_Aside from the fact that you're the princess of the dark empire, planning to kill his mentor, and are actually using him I agree with you Kim,"_

"_Yes those are the reasons why I can't like him so…what do I do?"_

_Zeltrax finished cleaning his knife he placed it on the table and look at his friend._

"_Kim, I cannot tell you how to ignore your feelings I mean I can but,"_

"_But what?"_

"_You have emotions and emotions are a warrior's greatest weakness no matter how easy it is to ignore them they try keeping their way back in. Sometimes you just got to let them,"_

"_So what you're saying is that even if I ignore my feelings they'll just be there,"_

"_That is exactly what I'm saying princess,"_

"_But I don't want them to be there, in fact I want them gone I don't want to like him,"_

_*Sigh*_

"_Kim, no one ever said this was going to be easy. You can act on your feelings or you can act like they're not there,"_

"_Okay acting like they don't exists is something I can do I mean I've done it before so why should this be any different,"_

_Zeltrax looked at the warrior, one thing he learned from the princess was that she inherited her mother's kind heart in fact whether the four wanted to admit it or not they all did. They could ignore their humanity but sadly it always clawed its way back up. It was one of the reasons why Sally was a fantastic warrior, instead of ignoring her emotions she embraced them she accepted the fact that she had feelings and because she accepted that little fact it made her stronger._

"_I hope the four of you know what you're doing,"_

"_Of course we know what we're doing,"_

_Something told Zeltrax that they were saying that to convince more themselves than anyone else._

"_Kim there is always someone out there that will knock down every wall you built, whether they know it or not someone will tear down every wall or defense said person built. Even the strongest must fall."_

_End of flashback_

"Ms. Hart!" Kim was snapped out of her daydream by the teacher.

"Huh what?"

"I said what did Edgar Allan Po's poem meant?" Kim looked at the poem they were currently reading.

"Umm that no matter what the world throws at them he and his lover will still be together that not even death can keep them apart,"

"Good, I see that I was wrong and you proved me right," the teacher went back to teaching while Kim went back to thinking.

"_You have emotions and emotions are a warrior's greatest weakness no matter how easy it is to ignore them they try keeping their way back in. Sometimes you just got to let them,"_

Tommy looked at the young girl for the past hour or so she seemed too preoccupied with something, what it was he wasn't sure but he hoped that she trusted him enough to tell him.

**XxXxX**

"Are you okay?"

Kim looked at the white ranger she smiled at him.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I don't know, you seem quiet and you're normally the one talking it's like you and I switch roles or something,"

"I'm just thinking about things,"

"What kind of things?"

Should she tell him? No that would be stupid but then again she could lie and say it was her sister but that will get her in trouble so she did what she always did.

"It's private,"

"Oh," he was hoping that she would share but he could see that whatever was bugging her was her problem and she wasn't in the mood of sharing.

He let it slide and decided to ask her again some other time.

The two enter the cafeteria and sat next to their friends. Everyone was talking and Kim decided to talk to Tori.

Tommy was glad that his sister and his new best friend were getting along.

"So Tommy why don't we have that rematch today?" Hunter asked.

Tommy smirked.

"You're on Hunter just don't expect me to go easy on you,"

Hunter smirked.

"You go easy on me? Please I was the one going easy on you," he said pointing to the teen clashed in white.

The two just laughed and 'argued' about who was weaker than who. Kim smiled as she watched her brother and friend playful arguing.

"_You have emotions and emotions are a warrior's greatest weakness no matter how easy it is to ignore them they try keeping their way back in. Sometimes you just got to let them,"_

Even though she knew Zeltrax was right it didn't mean that she had to act on them, just like with the death of her mother she could ignore them and hope that in the end she knew whatever was going on she and her family can get out of it alive.

**After school**

**Ernie's juice bar**

Both teenagers were warming up for their spar when their communicators went off.

"Ummm…rain check," Tommy said he and the other rangers ran to stop the threat that was attacking their city.

**Blake, **Kim, and Trini ran up to their brother. The four of them ran outside checking to see that no one was here they knew what to do.

"You guys ready?"

"Ready,"

"Thunder storm ranger form,"

"Saber tooth tiger,"

"The crane,"

**With the others**

"You guys ready?"

"Ready,"

It's morphin' time!"

"Mastodon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Pterodactyl!"

Tyrannosaurus!"

"White tiger!"

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja storm ranger form ha!"

"Power of earth!"

"Power of water!"

"Power of air!"

The rangers ran to the enemy already knowing who would be waiting for them.

**At the construction sight**

The eight rangers stood in front of their enemies.

"Well, well, well look who decided to show their ugly faces," Zack taunted. The other rangers just stood there not even bothering to make a move.

"What's the matter to afraid to attack?"

"Let's get this over with," the crimson ranger said. Pulling out his staff he ninja streaked to the others; slashing the blue and black ranger. The yellow navy and pink rangers pulled out their own weapons and charged at them. The other rangers pulled out their weapons and charged right back.

Blake took on Tori, Kim fought both Tommy and Shane; Trini was handling Jason, Zack and Billy, while Hunter battled Katherine and Dustin.

"Lion hammer!" the yellow ranger pulled out his hammer jumping in the air he slammed his hammer to the ground causing the ground to shake. Hunter took out his blaster and shot both Kat and Dustin.

The siblings got together while the rangers got up and walked towards each other.

"Shall we?" the crimson ranger asked.

"Oh yeah,"

"Let's put them together than,"

Kim took out her power bow; Trini her power daggers, Hunter his thunder blaster, and Blake his navy antler. Kim threw her power bow while Hunter threw his blaster connecting the two; Blake put his navy antler sticking outside the blaster while Trini's daggers were sticking with the antler.

Kim and Trini were on the ground while Blake and Hunter were standing up.

"Ready?" Trini asked.

"Fire," Hunter ordered. They shot the blast before any of them could react the blast shot them causing them to fall to the ground.

The rangers slowly got up.

"Shall we take this battle to a whole new level?" Trini asked.

"You know it saber tooth,"

The two thunder rangers pulled out two communicators that looked like some type of bug while the females did the same.

"Crimson Insectizord,"

"Navy Beetlezord,"

"Saber tooth tiger,"

"Crane,"

A zord crashed out of the mountains while a blue one jumped out from some hills. A yellow saber tooth follow by a crane came to join the battle.

"Let's ride," the four jumped into the zords.

"Let's show these posers how it's done,"

"Beetlezord ready to ride,"

"Systems are good to go,"

"Like crimson said let's show them how it's really done,"

"Great they have their own zords!" the earth ninja asked.

"Now is not the time Dustin," Billy stated.

"Alpha, Kapri we need our megazords now!" Tommy said.

Alpha sent the rangers their zords while Kapri and Marah sent the wind rangers their zords.

"Let's go," the rangers jumped in and got in their own megazords.

"Well this should be interesting,"

The white and red rangers attack the crimson while the navy ranger used stealth mode to hide from Billy and Tori. Kat and Zack decided to take on Kim, while Dustin and Shane battled the yellow ranger.

"Okay _crane_ show this pterodactyl what you're made of," the two pink rangers flew around each other both shooting at each other. Kim looped around Kat and shot her blaster at Zack. The blast hit home, she then twist around as Kat continued to shoot.

Hunter was shot by the tyrannosaur and the tigerzord.

"Alright we got him,"

"Don't celebrate to soon rangers," Hunter raised his blaster and waited for the target.

Kim smirk behind her vizord she then tilted left while Hunter shot. Kat saw that the pink ranger led her to a trap. She moved right and the blast hit her left wing.

"Guys I'm hit!" right before Tommy or Jason could act Hunter shot Jason while Kim shot Tommy.

Trini circled her prey looking for an opening. When she spotted one she leapt and clawed yellow lion. Dustin was hit but he could see that there was no critical damage. Shane circled the two, he shot missiles at the yellow ranger. Trini looked up to see the missiles heading her way, before she could act the blue ranger's zord was thrown her shielding her from the attack giving her enough time to move before the zord crushed her.

"That was a dirty move!" the light blue ranger yelled still looking for the navy ranger. Thanks to his stupid stealth mode he snuck up on them, grabbing Billy he tossed him aside right before the yellow saber tooth could be hit.

She then felt her own zord being lifted.

"This is a battle sweetheart, we have no time to play nice," he started to spin her around. Tommy and the others got up.

"Hey let go of the fish!" Dustin shouted.

"Very bad choice of words," the four said. Blake released the dolphin making her crash into Tommy and Jason.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so,"

"Okay enough of this, time to end this."

"Right!" everyone agreed with their leader.

The rangers combined their zords. Hunter stared at the two megazords before them.

"Well about time they started to get serious," Trini mocked.

"Yeah, now it's our turn!"

Hunter, Blake, and Kim combined their zords as well. Hunter's became the head while Kim became the chest, Blake became the arms and Trini became the legs.

"Thunder megazord ready for action!"

"You got to be kidding me! First they have their own zords now their own megazord?"

"Very observant of you yellow ranger now shall we?" the three zords fought but the thunder zord had the advantage in speed, whenever one of them would attack their enemy would doge it. He would kick and punch them and move out of the way.

"Alpha wasn't kidding when he said these guys were good," Kat commented.

"No he wasn't activating thunder blasters," Kim punched in some codes. The megazord shot a huge thunder bolt hitting them right in the center.

"Uh Marah we can use a power disc,"

"Right sending power disc,"

Trini smirked behind her vizord.

"That's it my little bug sent us that little power boast," Trini logged in on the command center's computer.

"Alright here you go Dustin,"

The power disc appeared on Dustin's zord.

"Alright thanks Marah," right before he could get it the disc disappeared.

"Hey,"

"Interception at the goal line and the thunders are running it back for a touch down! Activating power spear,"

The sphere opened and the rangers saw their weapon.

"How the hell did they get that?"

"You can thank saber tooth for that one my young friends, yellow sure knows their stuff,"

The rangers used the war spear, slashing the rangers' megazord on the chest. They then kicked them.

"He's at the fifty the forty the thirty" they said together.

The siblings cut the ninja's megazord as easily as cutting a piece of cake while blasting the others. The megazords exploded as they fell to the ground still exploding.

"Shall we do a touch down dance on their heads?"

"No their down that's enough, for now…"

Kapri and Marah saw the damage the thunder rangers have done to their friends. Kapri grabbed one of the communicators and started speaking into it.

"Hello guys can you hear me, guys?"

The rangers were knocked out cold.

"Oh no we need to go to them, Alpha beam us back,"

"Will do,"

Kapri and Marah arrived at the racing tracks knowing that their friends would be close by; what they didn't expect was their new set of friends running towards them.

"Kapri, Marah something happened,"

"What do you mean?" Marah asked.

"There were these three giant robots fighting and well…"

""What Kim is trying to say is someone got hurt and we need your help like now," Trini said her voice filled with concern.

"Okay let's go," the six ran to where the explosion was.

**XxXxX**

The rangers were slowly regaining consciousness they saw the damage of their zords and knew they had to get out of them. With their remaining strength they ejected themselves out of the zords.

Once they were out they powered down and walked away from the mess. They made it at least a mile away before they saw people running towards them.

"Oh my god Tori!" the blue ninja ranger looked up and saw her boyfriend running towards her. The others followed him.

Blake grabbed Tori right before she fell to the ground. He picked her up bridal style, the others went to help their friends.

"Are you guys alright?" Kim asked worried for them.

Tommy looked at the petite girl as she draped his arm around her shoulder. Trini helped both Billy and Jason while Hunter checked on Shane and Zack, Marah helped her boyfriend out and Kapri made sure that Zack and Kat were okay.

"Yeah we're okay,"

"Okay someone better explain to me what the hell just happened?"

Jason looked at Trini her eyes filled with concern. Great the one time he wanted to see emotion on her face and it wasn't the right time for him. A part of him was glad that she was concern for him but then again she was concern for all of them.

"Nothing, don't worry about it Trini we're fine," Zack said.

"Are you guys kidding me? Tori can barely stay conscious and you guys looked like you were run over by a semi and you have the nerve to tell us you're okay?" Blake said.

"Okay we're not okay but don't worry about us we'll be fine," Billy assured him after all this wasn't the first time this happened.

Blake took a calming breath so he wouldn't snap at them.

"Fine,"

"Do we need to take you guys to a hospital?"

Tommy really hated lying to her but he had to in order to protect her from his enemies and his secret.

"No it's fine," Kim and Hunter shared a look.

"Why don't we all go to our house? Our car is close by and we can take you guys there,"

"Sounds like a good idea," Shane said.

The six helped their friends into the van and drove off.

**XxXxX**

The siblings Kapri and Marah helped Dustin, Tommy, Jason, Tori, and Shane out of the van. Zack, Billy and Kat told them to drop them off at Billy's house he wanted to do something and the two volunteer to go with him.

Trini knew what they were really going to do, one look from Hunter and she nodded her head to confirm his suspicions. So the two smart ones and the lay back one go to the command center to try and fix the zords huh?

Kim released Tommy and opened the door. The eleven teenagers enter the house. When they got in Kapri Marah and the boys (Tori was sleeping in Blake's arms) admire the house. The room was full of bright colors. Pink, orange, yellow, crimson, navy, purple, and grey; colors that didn't go together but clashed with each other perfectly.

The house was large and brightly lit. Kapri and Marah admire the work of the house it was by far the most beautiful house they've ever seen.

"Wow, your house is…"

"Thanks our mother loved colors and well we kinda decorated the house the same way she always had it in all our other houses." Kim informed them.

"You guys rest on in the living room, I'll take Tori upstairs so that she can rest," the boys nodded their heads.

Blake headed for his room he gently placed the blond on his bed. He couldn't help but admire her beauty sleeping like that she looked like a princess. He stroke her face and was glad that he or his siblings did no damage to her lovely face and that the megazord's fall had left her with no bruises or cuts. He heard footsteps coming from the hall, he turned and saw his cyborg friend.

Zeltrax was sent back to earth to inform them that their father was at a council meeting and would like it very much if they stayed here instead at the Moon Palace he beamed into Kim's room. She wasn't in here but he sense her presence in the living room. He walked out of her room and spotted the door to Blake's room open he was about to close it when he spotted the navy ranger and his 'girlfriend' in the room.

Zeltrax eyed him and the blond.

"Do I want to know?" he question.

"We attack the rangers we 'saved them' and now the yellow, both reds, the white, and the blue's cousins along with her-" he jerked his thumb to Tori, "are here with us,"

"…you and your siblings are the weirdest people I have ever met," he said shaking his head. Blake just laughed.

Zeltrax looked at his longtime friend, he knew that the boy had feelings for the girl but like Kim and the others he chose to ignore them.

"Your father wanted me to inform you that he would appreciate for you and your siblings to sleep here for the night,"

"Council meeting?"

"Yes,"

"Alright,"

The cyborg headed back to Kim's room knowing that was the only place he was probably safe.

**Downstairs**

Kim made some tea and handed it to the others.

Jason couldn't believe how good the tea was. He knew this wasn't one of those cheap store bought teas that they sell but organic and was actually a lot better than any tea he ever drank.

The group sat down in the living room. They heard footsteps coming, everyone turned to see Blake walking to them

"Umm…dad call he said he had a business meeting and will be coming home late,"

In other words he wants them to stay here until the next day.

"Alright but I think you guys should stay with us,"

"What why?" Kapri asked.

"Because it's raining," Trini pointed out. Everyone looked outside to see that it was pouring rain and from the looks of things it wasn't going to light up any time soon.

"Well looks like we're crashing here for the night that is if you guys don't mind," Jason asked.

"Not at all Kim why don't you and I start dinner?"

"Sure,"

"We can help you guys if you want," Marah volunteered.

"Sure thing," the four girls walked to the kitchen to prepare dinner while the boys hung out.

"You guys want to play some video games?"

"Sure,"

The boys played a few video games. They even played God of War which Dustin was really good at. The girls were in the kitchen cooking. Trini suggested that they ate Mexican so she made some tortillas chile de porquo and yellow rice.

The girls gossiped about everything they could think of.

"So Trini,"

"So Kapri,"

"Rumor has it that a certain boy wants to take you to the dance," she said in a sing song voice. Trini tried hard not to blush but was clearly failing.

"Wh-who?"

"Oh come one Trini even I know who wants to ask you to the dance," Kim said smirking at her sister's reaction.

Trini swallow a lump that was beginning to form.

"So Jason wants to ask me to the Halloween dance?"

"Yes!" all three girls shouted at the same time.

Once again Trini blushed like crazy. She just continued to cut the meat while ignoring the others taunting her.

Tori woke up and had no clue where she was. She looked around and saw the walls were painted navy she saw posters of motocross riders and a few picture frames here and there. One picture stood out, it was a picture of a beautiful woman. She had lovely curls tan skin and a beautiful face that would rival any models. But what really stood out what really caught Tori's eye was the woman's eyes, she could see her eyes were different colors it was hard to tell which one was her true eye color.

"She's beautiful isn't she?"

Tori turned around and saw Blake leaning against the door frame smiling at her.

"Yeah she is who is she?"

"She's my mom," he walked up to the picture. It was of him and his mom. He was sitting on her lap while she had her arms wrapped around his waist.

"She's really beautiful; may I ask what happen to her?" Tori looked at her boyfriend who's happy smile turn into a frown. Tori would do anything to take the pain away from him, she didn't like that look on him. To her him being sad did not belong on him.

"I'm sorry you don't have to-"

"She was murder, we don't know who did it but losing her…it felt like we lost an important part of ourselves."

"I know what you mean, when Tommy and I lost both our dad and our grandfather it felt like someone just stabbed me in the heart and was slowly pulling it out,"

Blake walked up to Tori; he wrapped her in a hug. Tori was too beautiful to be sad she was an angel who deserved to be seen smiling not upset. If he could Blake would take away her pain and make it his own.

Tori wrapped her arms around him and brought him closer. She was really lucky to have a boyfriend who not only understood her pain but could find a way to make her better.

Blake wanted to see her smile and he knew a perfect way to do it.

He grabbed Tori and quickly snuck her to the back door. The two got out and saw it was pouring like crazy.

"Umm…Blake what are we doing?"

"Something my mom use to do with us whenever we were sad,"

He pulled her out and the two started to play in the rain. Tori chased him while Blake spun around right before she was about to get him. The two played around in the rain, Tori threw her head back and stuck her tongue out to get some water in her mouth. Blake just laughed, when she looked at him he ran to her; he picked her up bridal style and spun her around. Tori wrapped her arms around him laughing like a little kid.

Once he settled her down he peak her cheek causing her to blush. The two grabbed each other's arms and spun around together.

When they got dizzy they let go and landed on their butts.

"Well that was fun," Blake said laughing.

"Yeah it was,"

"Blake!" the two turned and saw an angry Trini.

"Hey Trini," he said casually waving at her.

"Get your fat butt in here! Dinner is ready"

Blake got up and helped Tori up.

"Come we better go in before your sister gets mad at us,"

She was about to walk in but right before she could Blake grabbed her and spun her around. Right before she could say anything Blake crashed his lips with her. Tori couldn't help but wrap her arms around him and pulled him closer to her body. The two kissed for two whole minutes but pull apart due to Trini yelling at them to get inside before they got a cold.

The two ran in laughing like a bunch of idiots.

Trini gave them towels to dry off.

"Dinner's ready so hurry up and get dress," the two just laughed and headed up stairs.

Blake handed her one of his old sweats and a navy t-shirt,

"Here you go now you can really wear my color," he winked at her and left her so she could change in peace.

Once she was change the two headed for the dining room. The teenagers ate their food making comments about how good it was and that they were enjoying it.

"Dude this is the best food I've ever had,"

"Agree,"

Everyone laughed and enjoyed making conversations with each other. Everyone was having a great time and for a moment they forgot all about their troubles.

**The next day**

**Angel Grove High School**

Tommy and Kim walked to the library to look for another book to read.

"So did you like Perfect Chemistry?" she asked as he was picking up the second book to the trilogy.

"It was alright," he lied. He didn't want to admit it but the book was really interesting he read it twenty times and was still not bored of it.

"Right," she checked the library to see if she could fine any book that she may like.

*Gasp*

"You guys have this?" Tommy looked over her shoulder to see what book was in her hand.

"Umm…I guess we do," he asked laughing a bit.

"Hey I love this book okay?"

"What book don't you love?" he playfully asked.

"Good point," she grabbed the book while Tommy grabbed the second book to the Perfect Chemistry trilogy.

The two walked out of the library.

"So did you enjoy your meal yesterday?"

"Yeah it was actually really good when did you learn how to cook like that?"

"My dad and mom thought that everyone should learn to cook so they taught us all how to cook different styles of food."

"Huh,"

"Sorry that you and Jason had to sleep on the couches,"

"Actually it was better than sleeping on an actual bed,"

Kim looked at him in disbelief.

"No really it was," he said honesty.

"Okay I believe you," the two headed back to class. Tommy looked at the posters. Halloween was in a week and the dance was in a week. It was now or never.

"Kim I was wondering,"

"Yeah?"

"Would you…go to the Halloween dance with me?"

Kim felt like her heart was about to jump right out of her chest. She wanted to shout yes but she had to act cool and calm. Giving him a sweet smile she answered.

"I would love to go with you to the dance Tommy."

Tommy wrapped his arms around her and spun her around. Kim laughed along with him, when he put her down Kim gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on we should get to class before Mrs. O'Kelly starts looking for us,"

"Right," the two walked forgetting the fact that they were holding hands.

**After school**

**With Tori and Bake**

Tori and Blake decided to walk her job. The two decided to let their friends hang out with each other while the two walk. They were holding hands.

"So want to come over tonight and watch a movie with me?"

"Sure but I'll have to be home by ten my mom was pretty mad to know that I slept with you,"

"Does she know that you and Marah slept in my room while I slept in my brother's room?"

"Yeah but my mother is on the verge to protect her daughter from losing her virtue to the boy she's been dating for a month."

Blake laughed; he gave her hand a nice squeeze.

"Well your mother has nothing to worry about, my dad taught me to respect women so neither of you have to worry about me stealing your virtue, unless you want me to." He said winking at her.

Tori blush a light rose color trying not to blush the same way the stupid navy thunder made her blush. She didn't want to admit it but both Blake and that stupid navy ranger could make her blush the same way. It also disgusted her that she was comparing them both. Blake was such a sweetheart while the navy ranger was a jerk!

"Well here we are blondie,"

"Thanks thunder boy,"

"What?"

"Oh in your room I saw that you had thunder boy written on your wall hope you don't mind that I used it,"

"No, no not at all."

He gave her a quick kiss.

"Have a good day,"

"Thanks,"

"I'll pick you up later alright?"

"Sure thing," Tori walked in, she saw her friend Kelly looking at her with a huge smile spread across her face.

"So that's your boyfriend?"

Tori blushed.

"Yeah he is,"

"How did a sexy boy like that got stuck with a girl like you?"

Both girls turned to see the one person that everyone hated.

"Well Amy apparently he likes girls who are real and not girls who are fake,"

Amy just rolled her eyes and left.

"I swear that girl is gonna cause problems for all of us,"

"I know but still what if Blake starts liking her?"

"I highly doubt that from what I saw he really likes you,"

"Yeah you're right,"

The two went to work on their job feeling more relax now that Kelly assured her of everything.

**XxXxX**

Tori was on break so she decided to head to the beach since it was close by. When she got there she sat down and wished she brought her bathing suite.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the peace.

"Aww the light blue ranger is enjoying herself isn't she?"

Tori's eyes snapped wide open she got up and got in her stance. The navy thunder ranger was leaning against his staff. Blake eyed Tori up and down he really was enjoying the fact that she was wearing a low cut shirt and he could see her breasts from it.

"What do you want?"

"Just came to see how my favorite ranger is doing that's all."

"Yeah right,"

"Your right now let's see how much damage I can do to you sweetheart,"

The thunder ranger charge at her, Tori waited until he was close enough before she leapt behind him. Blake turned around while Tori tried to side kick him. Blake grab her leg and twisted her around.

"Whoa," Tori landed on the ground Blake pinned her arms above her. Tori didn't dare move since he was straddling her.

"Well sweetheart? Are you going to fight me or are you to scare?"

He lean in and whisper.

"Don't worry love, no one will know but us." She blushed a deep red color deciding that enough was enough she pulled her hand away from his and punched him right in the groin. Blake felt pain and got off of her holding his jewels in his hand. Tori got up and knew she could either fight him or run.

She checked her watch and saw that she had five minutes of her break remaining. Well it was no contest on what she was doing.

She ran as fast as she could.

"This isn't over blondie," he grumbled in pain.

"Not by a long shot."

Tori reached the shop and tried to look calm as possible. When she enter she saw Hunter and Kapri.

"Hey you guys," she said casually.

"Hey Tori,"

"What brings you guys here?"

"Well I'm about to take air head here on a little joy ride,"

"Hub, well have fun you guys." She waved at them as they got their helmets and left the shop.

**XxXxX**

Hunter and Kapri arrived at some random place that Kapri told him about.

"Hop on,"

"What?"

"You heard me, hop on."

Kapri smiled and did as she was told.

"Now hold on cause you never know when I may go crazy or not."

*Giggles*

Hunter started to ride while Kapri held on for dear life, even though he will never admit it he was enjoying the fact that Kapri was holding onto him for dear life.

Every now and then he would look back to make sure that she was enjoying the ride. From what he was seeing she was enjoying more than the ride.

When he reached the spot that he wanted to be the two got off. Kapri admire the view that they were seeing.

"Wow, this place is amazing."

"Yeah you are," he said. Wait did he really just said that?

Kapri laid down and patted the spot next to her. Hunter laid next to her and the two watched the clouds go by.

"Look that one looks like a puppy," he looked at the deformed cloud and laughed.

"Looks more like a cat,"

He looked around for a shape.

"Look that one looks like a dragon fighting a shark,"

"More like a worm fighting a shark,"

The two just laughed. For some reason this reminded him when his mother was alive.

_Flashback_

"_Look sweetheart what does that look like?"_

"_I don't know a butterfly?"_

_*Chuckles*_

"_Sweetie you have to have an open mind just look and use that childlike mind of yours."_

_Hunter looked at the cloud and smile._

"_It looks like a butterfly fighting a shark who's protecting a princess," Sally smiled and hugged her boy._

"_That's it! I knew you got your imagination from me and not your father." She started to kiss him, Hunter laughed as his mommy kisses tickle him._

_End of Flashback_

"Hunter are you okay?"

"Huh what?" he zoned out and didn't even realized that Kapri was talking to him.

*Laughs*

"Nothing you just zoned out,"

"Oh sorry about that,"

"It's fine, may I ask what you were thinking about?"

Hunter looked at the sky, Trini, Blake, and Kim already told the people they cared for why shouldn't he?

"My mom,"

"Your mom?"

"Yeah I was just thinking of a day that was similar like today,"

Kapri looked at the sky.

"I also lost my mother when I was two, right after Marah was born."

"I never said I lost my mother,"

"You didn't have to, from your tone I could tell that she was either dead or not here."

"Oh," the two became quiet afterwards.

"Tell me about her, what was she like?" Kapri asked him.

"She was beautiful, smart, caring. She had daddy issues but my dad saved her from him and even though she was abused every day of her life she was still a sweet caring person."

Kapri stayed silent not really sure how to process what he just told him.

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be one thing my mother hated was when people pity her, if they sympathies with her then she was okay with it but if they pity her she was not okay with it. She didn't like it when people tried to comfort her when they didn't even know what was really going on."

Hunter looked at the young blond.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

He shared something personal with her so why shouldn't she?

"When my mom died my dad abused me, not physically but emotionally it was so bad that it got to the point where I started to cut myself, afterwards words weren't enough so he started using his fists, this went on till I was ten and my aunt saw the bruises and knew that what he was doing so she called the police and had him arrested. Marah and I have been living with our aunt ever since."

Hunter turned to his side wrapping his arms around her he pulled her to his side and just held her. No words needed to be said and at the moment all Kapri wanted was for this day to never end. Hunter was wishing for the same thing. He wished that time would stop allowing him to have this moment with her.

**At the Lunar Palace**

Zedd watched his son holding the blue ranger's cousin in his arms. Zedd could easily see both him and Sally in the two.

Kapri sharing a painful past, Hunter holding her so that she doesn't fall apart it was as if he was looking in a mirror only difference was that Hunter wasn't him and Kapri wasn't Sally.

Zedd looked at the necklace that was originally Sally's. When his kids started this mission they had no emotions for any of the rangers in fact the only emotion they had for them was the intention to kill now he could see that his kids were having a myriad of emotions

For Hunter he could see that he wanted to protect Kapri from danger he was slowly becoming her personal knight in shining armor.

For Blake Zedd could see that he wanted to shield Tori from harm, protect her from everything including himself. He could easily see hesitation in his son's movements when it came to attacking her.

Trini Zedd could see that Jason was slowly breaking down her walls, even though she would never admit it he could see that she was slowly going back to the carefree child he knew and love.

And Kim…his beautiful daughter Kim…she was enjoying being a teenager and even though he didn't want to admit it she was slowly liking the white ranger, Zeltrax even inform him about it.

He didn't want any of his children to get attached…to any of them but one look at them and he already knew that the process was starting. He could only hope and pray.

Hope that his children fought and got out alive and pray that none of them got hurt…

_I'm onto your yesterday  
>With empty eyes.<em>

_I don't know where I'm going_  
><em>In search for answers.<em>  
><em>I don't know who I'm fighting,<em>  
><em>I stand with empty eyes.<em>

_You're like the ghost within me_  
><em>Who's standing by me.<em>  
><em>It's like my soul I see through<em>  
><em>Like through my empty eyes.<em>

_Ooh, please, won't you give in to me?_  
><em>Won't you finally speak truth from lie?<em>

_With your terrified face you attempt to make up._  
><em>You lay out your case like the enemy, like the enemy.<em>

_With empty eyes._  
><em>I don't know where I'm going<em>  
><em>In search for answers.<em>  
><em>I don't know who I'm fighting,<em>  
><em>I stand with empty eyes.<em>

_You're like the ghost within me_  
><em>Who's standing by me.<em>  
><em>It's like my soul I see through<em>  
><em>Like through my empty eyes,<em>  
><em>Right through my empty eyes<em>

**A/N: Well there you have it! I promise that the next chapter will be twice as long ^^**

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAGGIE YOU'RE THE BEST FRIEND/SISTER IN THE WHOLE FREAKING WORLD! I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART JAMAIS AU REVOIR, JUSQU'à UNE AUTRE FOIS MI HERMOSA BEST FRIENDS/SISERS TILL THE END~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~****


End file.
